


Susurro de la noche

by Vampso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Platonic Romance, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Portgas D. Ace junto a sus hermanos no podía ser más tranquila y común. Hasta que, de la nada Ace comienza a soñar con un niño, "Traffy" se hace llamar. <br/>La línea que divide la realidad de la fantasía comienza a desvanecerse, algo que no afecta sólo a Ace, todos a su alrededor corren peligro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syarehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarehn/gifts).



> Este fanfic estuvo bajo la autoría de Vampsookie, aquí su servidora xD

Se despertó a mitad de la noche. Movió un poco la cabeza a la izquierda y observó los brillantes números rojos del reloj digital: las tres de la mañana. Volvió a mirar el techo y recordó las leyendas urbanas que pululan en Internet: “si despiertas a las tres de la madrugada es porque alguien te estaba observando”. Resopló divertido y se acomodó en su lado derecho, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

La alarma del despertador no logró su cometido. El joven seguía durmiendo, roncando y babeando muy a gusto. De la plácida postura que había tomado para dormir en la madrugada ya no quedaba nada, ahora se encontraba con la cabeza colgando, una pierna recargada en la pared del lado derecho y la otra inhumanamente doblada hacia el lado posterior. La alarma siguió sonando cada diez minutos hasta un par de horas después y el joven simplemente no abrió los ojos.  
—¡Demonios, Ace! ¡¿A qué hora vas a despertar?! —la voz de su hermano se escuchó detrás de la puerta mientras que el pelinegro seguía durmiendo. Momentos después una fuerte patada le cedió el paso al chico de rulos dorados y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara; con grandes pasos Sabo se dirigió al baño, llenó un vaso con agua y con toda la maldad del mundo le dejó caer el líquido al pelinegro quien comenzó a ahogarse despertando por fin.  
—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me matas! —exclamó el pelinegro cuando pudo hacer acopio del oxigeno y escupió toda el agua que se tragó. Sabo no contestó, simplemente le enseñó el reloj: cinco minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana.  
Ace tardó un momento en darse cuenta de las cosas, sus clases comenzaban a las ocho; el examen tan importante y por el cual se había desvelado las últimas tres semanas era a las ocho; su maestro Edward le había dicho el día anterior que si volvía a llegar tarde a clases le daría un castigo excepcionalmente doloroso; y ahí estaba Portgas D. Ace, a cinco minutos de que su vida se fuera a la mierda.  
No supo si alcanzó a vestirse por completo, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras sin siquiera pasar a la cocina a desayunar, eso solo constataba lo importante que le era llegar a tiempo. Salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta donde se asomó su hermano pequeño Luffy, con tazón de cereal en mano. Ace se detuvo abruptamente y regresó en sus pasos hasta llegar a Luffy.  
—Buenos días —lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Buenas —contestó el pequeño y se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca.  
—Ace, tic tac —se escuchó a Sabo hablar mientras bajaba la escalera.  
El pecoso volvió a meterle quinta (¿?) y salió corriendo. Tenía tres minutos para recorrer cinco kilómetros…  
Como era de esperarse Ace terminó fuera del salón, regañado como niño chiquito. Suspiró pensando que era el colmo meterse en esos problemas a sus veintidós años; ahora muy posiblemente tendría que repetir el curso del profesor Edward y eso significaba otra temporada de desvelos para poder estudiar y tortuosas mañanas en las cuales había que madrugar para no llegar tarde… otra vez.   
—¿Qué haces afuera, Ace? ¿No me digas que nuevamente llegaste tarde? Veo que quieres matar de un coraje a Shirohige.  
—¡Marco! —El pecoso se alegró de ver a su superior, tal vez con él de su lado tenía una segunda oportunidad, no por nada decían que era la mano derecha del profesor—. Me alegra verte…  
—No, no me voy a meter en tus problemas —interrumpió adelantándose a los deseos de su amigo.  
—¡No seas cruel! Necesito hacer el examen si quiero pasar el curso y sé que puedo aprobarlo.  
—El profesor te aprecia, habla con él. Apuesto a que te dará otra oportunidad.  
—Lo sé, pero si tú intercedes por mí me ahorraré el regaño.  
—Es algo que te mereces…  
—Me la he pasado desvelándome para estudiar y pasar el examen, no es como si yo quisiera llegar tarde —dijo, una atmósfera depresiva rodeó al pelinegro.  
Marco exhaló. Bien sabía que le era imposible negarle algo a ese pecoso.  
—Está bien, hablaré con él. —Ace volvió a su semblante alegre— ¡Pero! No aseguro nada ¿entendido?  
Al final del día escolar Ace regresó a su casa feliz de la vida; había conseguido hacer el examen de manera extracurricular y aseguraba que iba a sacar muy buena nota, asimismo con la ayuda de Marco el profesor no lo regañó mucho, solo un sermón de un par de horas. Con todo ello, el pecoso se sentía victorioso.  
—¡Luffy, Sabo! —gritó al abrir la puerta principal de su casa, no recibió contestación. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina donde abrió el refrigerador y sacó un enorme traste con pasta de la noche anterior, al cerrar la puerta encontró una nota pegada que le informaba sobre la salida de último minuto de Sabo para ver a su jefe mientras que Luffy se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Zoro junto a todos sus amigos.  
Ace su puso a calentar la pasta pensando que de haber sabido que iba a estar toda la noche solo mejor se hubiera ido de juerga con Marco y los chicos, sin embargo ya estaba en su casa y sus planes eran dormir temprano para no tener problemas a la hora de levantarse el día siguiente.  
Se sentó en el sillón de la sala llevando la cacerola entera de pasta, prendió la televisión y cenó como cualquier otro día. Al terminar subió a su habitación, hizo los deberes, tomó un rápido baño y se metió en la cama. Eran apenas las diez de la noche, sin embargo había decidido dormir temprano y eso iba a hacer. Apagó la luz y por largo rato estuvo mirando el techo mientras contaba ovejas, al cabo de media hora cayó profundamente dormido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, estaba sudado y sentía falta de fuerza en todo su cuerpo como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Su respiración era acelerada y por alguna razón tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miró su habitación através de la oscuridad, no había nada fuera de lo normal; agudizó el oído para tratar de escuchar algo diferente, sin embargo todo estaba en perfecto orden. Bajó los pies de la cama y apoyó los codos en las rodillas ¿Qué le había pasado? Juraba que estuvo soñando con algo terrible que le causó una tremenda impresión, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada. Miró el reloj: las tres de la madrugada.


	2. II

Sabo bajó del taxi y espero a que este diera la vuelta en la esquina para girarse y llegar a su casa. Toda la noche se la había pasado en un encargo de parte de su trabajo, se sentía física y mentalmente exhausto. Lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a su cama y dejarse caer para dormir todo el día. En los pocos metros que eran de recorrido entre la calle y la puerta se rascó los rulos dorados y levantó la cabeza para dar un enorme bostezo, al cerrar la boca y poner cara de zombie se percató que la ventana de Ace estaba abierta y la cortina se movía sutilmente con el viento. Era bastante raro que su hermano se despertara a esas horas de la mañana así que supuso que el día anterior no llegó a tiempo a la escuela.   
Conocía a Ace perfectamente y era testigo del esfuerzo que hacía por mantener un buen promedio en la universidad; era inteligente y tenía sentido común, básicamente era una promesa para el mundo. ¿Lo malo? Que aun con todas sus virtudes no podía negar que bien era su hermano y de Luffy y por lo tanto tenía un némesis que se convertiría en un obstáculo en su vida, en su caso: la narcolepsia (¿?).  
Aun así ver que, al menos por ese día, iba a ser más responsable era un gran paso y ya se sentía orgulloso de él. Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina donde el aroma del desayuno lo llamaba. Encontró a Ace terminando de hacer hot cakes.  
—¿Cansado? —preguntó el pelinegro a modo de saludo cuando vio a su hermano recargado en la barra.  
—Demasiado. ¿Luffy todavía no llega?  
—No, y me imagino que no va a tardar. Si quieres alcanzar de desayunar te sugiero que te sientes y comas algo de una vez.  
—Solo iré a cambiarme —contestó cambiando sus planes de ir a la cama. Si Luffy llegaba pronto iban a poder desayunar los tres juntos y eso era algo que de ninguna manera quería perderse. Antes de pasar a su cuarto se acercó al pelinegro y le puso la mano sobre el hombro—. ¿Cómo te fue con el examen?  
Ace sonrió y victorioso, Sabo le respondió de la misma manera y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras mientras se estiraba y así evitar quedarse dormido a medio camino. Su cuarto estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, en el segundo piso. Pasó por la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Luffy y por la puerta abierta de la de Ace y antes de llegar a la suya regresó asomándose a la habitación del pecoso.  
La ventana estaba cerrada.  
Por un momento pensó que Ace la había cerrado, pero era imposible que le hubiera dado tiempo de bajar y llegar a la cocina antes que entrara a la casa, y Luffy no se encontraba. Se restregó los ojos suponiendo que se había equivocado al ver la ventana abierta, tal vez la falta de sueño le estaba jugando chueco.  
Luffy no tardó en llegar y los tres hermanos desayunaron juntos, aunque desayunar sería una palabra muy suave para la lucha por los hot cakes. Después de tener un ganador, habiendo quedado Sabo en primer lugar, Ace en segundo y Luffy arrastrado hasta el tercero, cada uno subió a su habitación. A los cinco minutos Ace y Luffy partían a la escuela mientras que el rubio se quedaba a descansar; no le importaba faltar un par de días, sus notas eran bastante buenas.  
Antes de acostarse Sabo cerró las cortinas para que la luz no le molestase, se tapó hasta las orejas con la sábana y se durmió casi enseguida. Un par de horas después el timbre del teléfono lo despertó. Más dormido que despierto se levantó, bajó la escalera y llegó a la mesita que tenían en el pasillo que dividía la cocina/comedor con la sala y en donde se encontraba el teléfono. Al contestar una voz femenina preguntaba por alguien que no vivía ahí, número equivocado.  
Sabo colgó después de indicarle amablemente a la mujer que el número estaba errado y se encaminó nuevamente a su habitación, a mitad de escalera el teléfono volvió a sonar y Sabo dio la media vuelta. No pasaron más de tres timbrazos cuando cesó la llamada, el rubio pensó que fue la misma mujer que volvió a marcar su número por equivocación. Sin más contratiempos regresó a su cuarto.  
Se dejó caer de bruces en la cama y antes de quedarse dormido se giró hacia su lado izquierdo, tanteó con la mano la cama para buscar la sábana y taparse, pero no la encontró. Se sentó ya menos adormilado y empezó a buscar la sábana, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba habérsela quitado al levantarse. Suponiendo que tal vez se la había aventado dormido buscó la sábana en el suelo y la encontró debajo de la cama ¿cómo había llegado ahí?  
El teléfono volvió a sonar, Sabo supuso que era la misma persona y dejó que se perdiera la llamada, sin embargo volvieron a escucharse los timbrazos y no le quedó de otra más que ir a contestar. Llegó y contestó, solo había estática. Colgó y dejó el aparato en la base, enseguida sonó otra vez. Sabo contestó y nuevamente escuchó la estática. El rubio se le quedó mirando al aparato y lo dejó caer cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo asustaron.   
A través del cristal esmerilado que componía la mitad superior de la puerta principal, Sabo podía ver la silueta de una persona. Se agachó para coger el teléfono y al levantarse la silueta ya no estaba. Se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y no encontró a nadie cerca.  
—Me estoy volviendo loco —dijo al cerrar, fue a su habitación y siguió durmiendo lo que restaba de la mañana.  
Un par de horas después se levantó, con lo poco que había descansado en su infructuoso sueño Sabo hizo las labores del hogar desde limpiar, pasando por la colada, hasta preparar la cena. En el hogar de esos tres hermanastros la comida era la principal prioridad dedicándole más tiempo a esa labor que al resto.  
Luffy fue el primero en llegar y se ofreció a ayudar a su hermano, sin embargo con el riesgo que hiciera un desastre, Sabo lo mandó a hacer los deberes de la escuela mientras estaba al pendiente de ello ya que Luffy no era muy bueno en las tareas escolares; en cambio el rubio generalmente era candidato para estar en el cuadro de honor; mientras que Ace lograba mantener un buen promedio a base de esfuerzo.  
Para cuando Ace llegó los tres pasaron la tarde-noche juntos jugando videojuegos. Mientras Luffy hacia berrinche de niño chiquito al perder, sus hermanos mayores se burlaban de él sin consideración alguna. En la última partida de carreras entre Ace y Sabo, el pelinegro se coronó como campeón y Sabo, muy al estilo de Luffy, se dejó caer encima del pecoso para tener una fraternal pelea entre hermanos, en el suelo de la sala mientras se escuchaban de fondo las risotadas de Luffy.  
Después de la pelea en la cual el ganador fue el rubio teniendo a Ace a su entera disposición debajo de él, pasaron a cenar. Al terminar Luffy se quedó otro rato jugando, Ace subió a su habitación a hacer sus deberes y Sabo adelantó un poco el trabajo pendiente que tenía; a eso de las doce de la noche, el rubio regresó a la cama, se sentía exhausto.

 

Sabo se revolvió entre las sábanas, los vellos de su piel se erizaron y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. Apretó los ojos y un leve gemido salió de su boca, estaba teniendo una pesadilla…  
Dentro de su mente imágenes de una negrura sofocante pasaban por sus ojos. Oscuridad. Sin sonido, ni tacto, ni vista, lo único presente: miedo. Atrapado dentro de una infinita oscuridad, se sentía perdido y solo. Completamente solo. Giró su cuerpo o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hacer cuando presintió que algo lo observaba desde atrás. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada, sólo presentía una pesada mirada. El terror se apoderó de su garganta en un cuerpo incorpóreo que no estaba seguro de tener. Hizo amago de gritar, sin embargo no supo si lo logró y el sonido se perdió entre la penumbra. Se acercaba. Rápido. Escuchó una leve estática que se convirtió en un murmullo a medida que aumentaba. Crecía. Más y más rápido. Cuando alcanzó a entender lo que pronunciaba no supo de donde nació el sonido, si de todos lados o del interior de su cabeza. Quizás él era el que hablaba. “Mío, él es mío”. Una y otra vez escuchó esa frase que aumentaba de volumen y se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante. O puede que él se estuviera desgarrando la garganta al gritar. Intentó taparse las orejas cuando la voz era demasiado alta para soportarla. “Mío, él es mío”. Sintió dolor en lo que pensaba eran sus oídos, los tímpanos se le habían reventado. La voz continuó taladrándole ahora la cabeza pasando de largo su sentido del oído. ¿Quién hablaba? ¿Era él mismo? ¿Eso que escuchaba era su voz? Se parecían y a la vez era tan distinta. Sabo ya no lo soportaba y sintió que caía dentro de una negrura aun más sofocante…  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su habitación se encontraba completamente oscura. Por un segundo pensó que aun soñaba; se sentó mientras restregaba sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos de la oscuridad que presenció ya solo quedaba la penumbra de la noche. Dobló las rodillas y recargó los brazos en ellas; sentía el acelerado latir de su corazón combinarse con la angustia del sueño vivido. Miró el reloj: las tres de la madrugada.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué dramático el: "vas a morir" xD Quise cambiarlo, pero me han hecho tenerle un gran cariño a este fic, por eso lo dejaré intacto n.n

Luffy levantó la cabeza. El espejo del baño reflejó su expresión adormilada, era demasiado temprano para él, pero le tocaba hacer el desayuno y de ninguna manera iba a quedar mal con sus hermanos. Inclusive se había levantado minutos antes, estaba dispuesto ha hacer algo diferente a lo acostumbrado en él: cereal con leche y fruta mal picada.  
Bajó los escalones para ir a la cocina; a mitad de la escalera sintió una suave brisa en su nuca. Se volteó por inercia, no había ventanas ni aire acondicionado cerca. Sin darle mayor importancia llegó a la cocina, sacó un montón de huevos del frigorífico, agarró un sartén y encendió una hornilla. Después de poner el traste sobre el fuego cerciorándose de tener una pequeña flama corrió a sacar el jamón del refrigerador, que se le había olvidado y al regresar encontró el sartén incendiándose.  
—¡Ahhh! —Luffy soltó el jamón y llenó lo primero que encontró con agua del fregadero y la aventó al fuego apagando el pequeño incendio; cerró la llave del gas y se quedó un largo tiempo observando el desastre que hizo, todo estaba empapado y parte de la comida en el suelo. Se supone que hizo todo con las debidas precauciones ¿Por qué casi incendió la casa?  
Luffy cruzó los brazos y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Eso no debió de haber pasado y lo más seguro era que lo iban a regañar. Mientras que pensaba (¿?) volvió a sentir una leve brisa en la nuca y al momento de girar la cabeza creyó escuchar un “vas a morir”. Buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie, estaba solo en la cocina.

Sabo fue el primero en bajar encontrándose con Luffy secando el agua del piso y el sartén quemado en el fregadero.  
—Iba a hacer el desayuno y de repente todo se quemó —fue la explicación que dio el pequeño. Sabo arqueó una ceja, conocía las dotes culinarias de su hermanito.  
—Apúrate a limpiar antes que Ace baje, él es capaz de darte un coscorrón —dijo dando un ligero golpe con el dorso de la mano en la cabeza del pequeño. Luffy sonrió esplendorosamente al saber que Sabo lo iba a encubrir.  
Con ayuda del rubio, Luffy fue capaz de preparar el desayuno sorprendiendo a Ace cuando llegó a la cocina y se encontró con zumo de naranja, huevos y tostadas que le daban los buenos días.  
—Si Sabo te ayudó no cuenta como si lo hubieras echo tú —comentó el pecoso a la mesa, los tres desayunaban tranquilamente.  
—¡Claro que sí! —Luffy reclamó indignado (todo lo indignado que puede estar), al saber que le quitaban crédito a su desayuno— ¡Sabo solo me ayudó a hacer los huevos y tostar el pan!  
—Traducción: lo hizo todo.  
—¡Pero yo hice el jugo!  
Los hermanos mayores rieron al ver la expresión infantil que hizo Luffy. Ambos se divertían al molestarlo sabiendo de antemano que el pequeño jamás iba a tomar en serio sus burlas; lo confirmaron cuando Luffy se olvidó del reclamo y comenzó a contar sus planes para ese día.  
—Todos vamos a ir a ver una película. Cómo Sanji consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo, Nami le dijo que podía pagarnos las entradas y después iremos a ¡comer carne!  
Ambos jóvenes escuchaban atentos mientras sentían lástima por Sanji, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sabo se levantó y contestó.  
Una leve estática se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y de manera intermitente parecía oírse la voz de una mujer, el sonido era lejano y poco podía entenderse, solo palabras aisladas:  
“…Aún no… por favor… ayúdame…”  
Todo sonido se cortó remplazado por una rasposa voz masculina: “Vas a morir”.  
La comunicación volvió a cortarse e instantes después solo había el pitido de la línea telefónica. Sabo miró el aparato ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?  
—¿Quién era? —Ace se acercó a su hermano abrazándolo por la espalda.  
—No lo sé. Fue extraño. Primero se escuchó estática, luego una mujer… —El rubio no continuó, era estúpido lo que estaba diciendo, todo parecía una broma telefónica—. Nada, la línea debió de cruzarse —concluyó moviendo un poco la cabeza para ver a su hermano recargado en su hombro… durmiendo. A Sabo le salió una venita en la frente y se movió para que Ace se cayera al piso.  
—¡Auch, eso dolió! —se quejó el pecoso mientras se sobaba la frente, había caído completamente de bruces. Por el ruido Luffy apareció y al igual que su hermano terminó en el suelo, solo que él partiéndose de la risa.

***

—¡Hey, Ace! —El pelinegro se volteó al escuchar su nombre, Sabo se acercaba.  
Los dos había quedado en salir a cenar fuera terminando la universidad y aprovechando que Luffy iba a llegar tarde (y cenado). Escogieron un restaurante acogedor sin lujos ni pretensiones. Hablaron animadamente gran parte de la cena recordando viejos tiempos, confesando planes a futuro, básicamente viviendo el momento de manera maravillosa. Cada uno se tomó dos cervezas, era mitad de semana y no debían de tomar más; se dividieron la cuenta y poco antes de las nueve de la noche salieron del restaurante. Tenían planeado llegar antes que Luffy para que no les reprochara que salieran sin él. A diferencia de la comida, el camino a casa fue en completo silencio; nada incómodo y pesado, más bien un silencio lleno de la confianza que se ganaba al estar toda una vida juntos.  
Caminaron por las oscuras calles escuchando solo sus pasos y el cantar de los grillos. A tan solo dos cuadras de su casa el camino se desviaba hacia un parque donde solían jugar de niños. Ace se detuvo viendo hacia esa dirección.  
—¿Quieres ir? —le pregunto el rubio. Ace tardó en contestar.  
—¿Tú quieres?  
—Vamos —contestó adelantándose.  
Al llegar Ace corrió a la cancha de basket e hizo un tiro imaginario; parecía muy contento. Le gustaba recordar esos buenos tiempos en los que jugaba con Sabo y después con Luffy. En ese lugar su amistad, entre los tres, se reforzó, fue ahí donde bebieron por primera vez como una demostración de su hermandad y donde decidieron vivir juntos.  
Los tres coincidieron en el mismo orfanato; huérfanos que fueron abandonados bajo las puertas de una pequeña institución que poseía mala fama y que era administrado por la señora Dadan. Ace llegó primero con tan solo semanas de nacido; Sabo le hizo compañía cuando cumplió dos años, siempre juntos acoplándose como el hermano de sangre que nunca tuvieron. Al cumplir diez años Luffy llegó, y desde entonces los tres se volvieron inseparables.  
—Hay que venir a jugar un partido y demostrarte por fin quién es el mejor —comentó alegre el pecoso.  
—Buena idea. Pero no seré yo el que te contente cuando pierdas.  
Ace soltó una carcajada que se fue apagando lentamente hasta quedar en silencio; estar en ese lugar también le traía otros buenos recuerdos; completamente serio se acercó a su hermano. Le tocó la punta de los dedos atento a la reacción de este. Al notar que no ponía resistencia acercó el rostro sintiendo la tibieza que su hermano desprendía; recargó la frente en el hombro del rubio apreciando su aroma.  
Sabo inclinó un poco la cabeza correspondiendo al toque de los dedos del pecoso con los suyos, y los labios se rozaron. Algo sutil, repleto de emociones y efímero. Un contraste entre los profundos sentimientos que se transferían mediante la unión de la punta de sus dedos y la sutileza del roce de sus labios.  
En medio del amor fraternal y la necesidad de no sentirse solos, en algún punto de su relación Ace y Sabo cruzaron la fina línea que divide la amistad de un sentimiento mucho más profundo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre eso, no les incomodaba ni les causaba dudas o confusión, simplemente a veces a demostraban ese cariño extra cuando el deseo era demasiado grande. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en las consecuencias o en la real situación que sentían; por ello aceptaban lo poco o mucho que su relación les brindaba.  
El beso fue interrumpido por el celular de Ace al que le llegaba un mensaje. Se separaron cada uno mirando hacia un lado diferente; antes que el pecoso pudiera contestar el celular de Sabo también se escuchó. Ambos chicos se miraron, ya sabían de quien se trataba: Luffy.  
—¿Le contestas o lo hago yo? —preguntó el pelinegro, sonriente.  
—Mejor hazlo tú.  
Mientras que Ace mandaba la respuesta al mensaje de Luffy los dos se encaminaron a su casa bajo el mismo silencio y la misma confianza de minutos antes. Al llegar Luffy los “regaño” por salir sin llevarlo y entre risas y sombrerazos cada quien terminó de hacer sus deberes del día. La noche ya había caído y tenían que dormir.

 

Luffy se despertó sintiendo una punzada en la vejiga. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño sin encender ni una sola luz en el camino. Al llegar hizo uso del sanitario sin cerrar la puerta, se enjuagó las manos y regresó dando un enorme bostezo; al cerrar la boca sintió la misma brisa de la mañana solo que mucho más fría, casi como un helado viento de invierno. Luffy se giró completamente espabilado y se paró en posición de ataque. A lo largo del pasillo solo había oscuridad. Pasado unos momentos se irguió ya más tranquilo al no volver a sentir nada, dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y pensando que se había imaginado todo. El reloj del pasillo marcaba las tres de la madrugada.


	4. IV

Ace se encontraba sentado en un columpio en el parque donde jugaban de niños. Veía nostálgico y alegre al par de mocosos que se divertían con una pelota: un niño pequeño al cual le robaban el balón fácilmente y un rubio que tenía un muy buen dominio del juego. Ace sonrió cuando la pelota fue a dar a sus pies, el niño más pequeño le gritó.  
—¡Vamos, Ace, juguemos! —Ace se acercó con el balón en las manos. Luffy y Sabo lo recibieron con una enorme sonrisa.  
Entre los tres comenzaron a jugar siendo los mayores los que le estaban dando una buena paliza a Luffy… ese era un buen recuerdo de la infancia de Ace, un hermoso momento que le gustaba recrear; sus hermanos eran todo para él y cualquier instante entre ellos lo atesoraba con fascinación.  
Al final Luffy se enojó, comenzó a hacer una rabieta y terminó pateando el balón a los árboles que tenían detrás.  
—¡Luffy, cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas berrinche! —El pecoso le dio un coscorrón.  
—¡Pero no es justo si sólo ustedes ganan! —rezongó haciendo un mohín sin importarle mucho el chichón que le salió.  
—Ya, ya. Mejor vayamos por la pelota —Sabo intervino, como siempre siendo el mediador.  
Los tres se metieron entre los arbustos buscando el balón. No existía mucho lugar donde pudiera haber caído aun así ninguno lo encontraba. Ace escuchó el sonido de una pelota botar y se acercó a un enorme árbol que no recordaba haber visto, cosa bastante extraña ¿quién no recuerda un gran abeto en medio de un parque? El pelinegro encontró la pelota detrás del árbol en las morenas manos de un niño de su edad, llevaba un gorro blanco con motas negras, un saco azul y unos pantalones cortos, sus ojos observaban detenidamente la pelota, el niño alzó la vista. Ojos grises.  
—Ese balón es mío —dijo, Ace. El niño no le hizo caso y regresó la mirada hacia abajo—. Hey, te estoy hablando.  
Al no recibir contestación, Ace estuvo tentado a arrebatarle el juguete, pero al observar aquella expresión bañada en melancolía sintió lástima por el chico  
—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Nos hace falta alguien —ofreció recordando el berrinche de Luffy, con ese niño podrían hacer dos equipos. Pero el chiquillo permaneció en silencio. Ace se estaba desesperando así que intentó otra estrategia; se acercó para tomarlo de la mano. Su piel era fría—. Venga, vamos a jugar.  
—Traffy —el niño habló al fin—. Me llamo Traffy.  
—¿Qué nombre es ese? —Ace no pudo ocultar la burla.  
—Llámame. Aquí estaré cuando me necesites.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.  
—¡Ace! —El pecoso se volteó al escuchar a Sabo gritar su nombre ¿Por qué su voz se escuchaba tan lejana?  
—Ellos pueden decir tu nombre; pero solo tú puedes llamarme —continuó el moreno. Ace iba a reclamarle por decir tantas tonterías cuando se quedó embelesado por esos ojos grises que lo miraban atentamente. Traffy le extendió el balón; por unos instantes el pecoso dudó de tomarlo, ese chico decía cosas muy extrañas; al final decidió hacerlo. Cuando el ojigris soltó la pelota sujetó las manos del pecoso con una delicadeza abrumadora.  
—Llámame —repitió.  
—¡Ace! —Sabo volvió a gritar. La atención de Ace paseaba de un llamado a otro, se sentía angustiado por no saber qué hacer.  
—Llámame —la delicadeza con la cual lo tocaba pasó a ser una fuerza que descolocó al pecoso.  
—¡Suéltame! —gritó tratando de alejarse, pero el ojigris no lo soltaba. La fuerza aumentó así como los llamados de Sabo— ¡Qué me sueltes!  
Y lo hizo. Ace trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó en oscuridad…

 

—Ace, vas a llegar tarde otra vez. —La voz de Sabo se escuchaba amortiguada y fue acompañada con los golpeteos que le daba a la puerta.  
El pelinegro abrió los ojos encontrándose en un parpadeo lleno de oscuridad; se sobresaltó, era inquietante. Se sentó en la cama lleno de confusión, revisó a todo lo largo y ancho de su habitación sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar. “¿Un sueño?” pensó y recordó las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente durante la noche: sus hermanos y él jugando, la pelota desaparecida, el enorme árbol, el niño tan extraño, su nombre… ¿cuál era su nombre? Ace no lo recordaba; podía asegurar que recreaba la escena a detalle excepto el nombre. “Solo yo puedo llamarte…” Sintió un nudo en la garganta, una pesadez llena de angustia, no supo si era por el sueño, por despertar y creer estar rodeado de oscuridad, el simple hecho de recordar a ese niño o, por el contrario, haber olvidado su nombre. La angustia dolía y era sofocante.  
Ace escuchó a su hermano que seguía hablándole al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó y, en ropa interior, abrió.  
—Buenos días, Sabo —saludó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no quería preocupar a su hermano así tuviera que fingir. Pero al ver a Sabo la angustia aumentó, su control se resquebrajó.  
—Se te va a hacer tarde —contestó mirándolo sospechosamente, sentía algo raro en su actitud—. Vístete y baja antes que Luffy termine de desayunar o no vas a alcanzar nada.  
Sabo ya se alejaba cuando fue detenido y lo jalaron de la mano para meterlo al cuarto. Ace cerró la puerta adueñándose de los labios de su hermano; la angustia del sueño era insoportable, se sentía vacío, ansiaba que su hermano le llenara con su tibieza, su aroma, su sabor.  
Sabo no supo como reaccionar; jamás habían tenido un contacto tan grande. Ace siempre fue sutil en su acercamiento pidiéndole permiso de una u otra forma para tocarlo o besarle, e inclusive nunca llegaron a sobrepasar la línea de un suave beso. Ahora todo era tan repentino; no negaba que muchas veces deseó besar de esa manera tan demandante a su hermano, sin embargo solo era eso: un deseo. Estaba confundido, temeroso ante los actos tan explosivos del pelinegro, y, sobre todas las cosas, excitado. Después de la sorpresa inicial se acopló a esa actitud correspondiendo con la misma intensidad, saboreando el momento y amoldando sus manos al firme cuerpo de su hermano.  
Ace lo llevó a la cama donde, con movimientos bruscos, lo recostó boca abajo; acarició sus costados y en un movimiento hacia arriba levantó la camisa y comenzó a besar su espalda. Sabo hundió la cara en la almohada deleitándose con el aroma del pecoso, gimiendo suave y apretando las sábanas.  
Algo se quebró.  
Un fuerte sonido de vidrió rompiéndose los interrumpió. Ambos se miraron pensando en su hermanito y preocupados salieron de la habitación. Al bajar la escalera se encontraron con Luffy que miraba el vidrio roto de la puerta principal y los cristales desperdigados por todo el suelo.  
—¿Luffy, qué sucedió? —preguntó el pelinegro, se acercó con cuidado a su hermanito y lo tomó del hombro al ver que no le hacia caso. Fue en ese momento que Ace se dio cuenta de la sangre en el piso y el puño ensangrentado de Luffy. Antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento observó los labios de su hermanito moverse sin emitir sonido alguno; acercó el rostro tratando de escuchar.  
—Sólo mi nombre… —susurraba. Ace lo sacudió alarmado, por un instante creyó que sus ojos negros eran varios tonos más claros.  
—¡Luffy! —Sabo se acercó preocupado y Luffy pareció reaccionar.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pequeño, sorprendido. Levantó la mano al sentir el escozor, varias heridas atravesaban su dorso y los nudillos, al parecer ninguna lo suficientemente profunda para necesitar puntadas—. Me corté —dijo con una simpleza que rayaba en un chiste.  
—¿Por qué rompiste el vidrió? —Ace preguntó mucho más repuesto al ver la actitud infantil de siempre en su hermanito.  
—Estaba desayunando y tocaron a la puerta, cuando iba a abrir sonó el teléfono, no sabía que hacer, pero como estaba más cerca del teléfono contesté y sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo. No me gustó, se sentía feo, intenté defenderme y creo que le pegué al vidrio por equivocación. Lo siento nishishshi —concluyó riendo. Los mayores se miraron entre sí, esa explicación no era coherente, pero Luffy no solía ser coherente.  
Pasado el susto y dejándolo como un accidente “normal” en Luffy, Sabo le vendó la mano mientras que Ace limpiaba. Taparon la puerta con papel grueso mientras compraban otro vidrio y cada quien salió a la escuela, siendo Sabo el que se iba a encargar de la reparación. Los mayores compartían el mismo camino hasta la universidad, trayecto que recorrieron en silencio.  
—Hoy darán los resultados ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio antes de separarse. Ninguno de los dos pensaba mencionar el incidente de la mañana, tomaban lo sucedido como “lo hecho, hecho está”. Ace afirmó confiado en pasar la prueba que realizó hacía dos días—. Suerte —dijo a modo de despedida y se alejó del pecoso.

*****

—Hoy hablaremos sobre un incidente ocurrido hace dos décadas aquí en Dawn y que marcó el fin de una etapa en el ámbito judicial… —La voz del profesor se escuchaba más y más lejana, Ace se estaba quedando dormido. No le podía ganar el sueño, se obligó a abrir los ojos dándose unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro y miró fijamente al pizarrón.  
—Aburrido ¿no crees? —escuchó que le hablaban. El pecoso se volteó a su derecha, se suponía que el lugar estaba vacío. Una sonrisa sarcástica, una piel morena y unos ojos grises adornados con unas ojeras lo veían atentamente. Ace pestañeó, no recordaba a ese chico, además sus ojos grises eran idénticos a los del niño de su sueño—. Ace, cuánto tiempo.  
La sonrisa se hizo más amplia e inclusive seductora. El pelinegro, aun estático, no podía dejar de pensar que ese chico lo seducía de forma natural e imperceptible; era como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero a la vez cada movimiento desde la curvatura de sus labios hasta el hecho de respirar fueran una irresistible seducción.  
—¿Portgas, es más entretenido ver como enamorado a su compañero que la clase?  
El profesor le preguntó con voz fuerte y clara frente a todo el salón. Ace, al saberse descubierto, tartamudeó un intento de respuesta; sentía caliente el rostro sin estar seguro si era por la vergüenza que el profesor le hizo pasar o por la veracidad de sus palabras.  
La clase terminó sin que Ace pusiera la más mínima atención, su mente solo le daba vueltas a su nuevo compañero que no sabía que tenía; le había dado sutiles vistazos: no parecía de su edad más bien unos cuantos años mayor, se notaba realmente atento a la clase y de vez en cuando hacía anotaciones con una caligrafía impecable, en sus dedos tenía letras tatuadas “muerte” en ingles ¿Era el niño con el que había soñado esa misma mañana? Eso significaba que era un recuerdo de su pasado, tal vez algo que había olvidado ¿cuál era el nombre que le dijo?  
—Sólo yo puedo llamarlo —susurró recordando las palabras del niño.  
—Dilo —le contestó el moreno. Ace lo miró asombrado, no imaginó que pudiera oírlo—. Hazlo.  
Todo alrededor del pecoso se desvanecía: el salón, sus compañeros, la voz del maestro que daba una clase la cual no recordaba, tiempo y espacio. Todo se consumía en una penumbra sobrecogedora.  
—Llámame. —El ojigris volvió a pedir. Ace sabía que era normal sentirse preocupado y confuso con lo que le estaba sucediendo, sin embargo no había nada de eso, se encontraba tranquilo tratando de recordar el nombre del chico. Una fugaz idea pasó por su mente, agachó la mirada, completamente convencido del nombre, pero inseguro de pronunciarlo.  
—Traffy…  
—Sólo tú puedes llamarme…  
Escuchó la voz del chico en la oreja, su piel sintió al cálido aliento al hablar, su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante la cercanía del moreno.  
—Traffy… —susurró de nuevo y el ojigris lo abrazó ¿Por qué sus brazos se sentían tan reconfortantes?

 

El timbre lo hizo saltar en su lugar. Portgas miró hacia todos lados, sus compañeros de clase recogían libros y cuadernos, algunos ya caminaban a la salida; se fijó en el reloj que tenía enfrente, el día escolar ya había terminado. Ace no recordaba nada de las clases y tampoco parecía haber alguien nuevo a su derecha. “¿Me quedé dormido otra vez?” se preguntó limpiándose la baba que le había escurrido; no existía otra explicación para haber perdido casi un día completo y haber hablado con su sueño, dos veces. Ahora tendría que pedirle a Marco sus apuntes.  
Ace salió corriendo del salón, en la pizarra del pasillo se encontraban los resultados del examen. Necesitaba mínimo un siete para aprobar el curso, pero esperaba fácil un nueve, casi podía asegurarlo, e igual y alcanzaba el diez. Derrapó al llegar, usó su dedo para ayudarse en la búsqueda y al encontrar su nombre vio la calificación. No lo podía creer, su sonrisa desapareció. Estuvo varios minutos abstracto frente a la hoja de papel esperando que fuera una broma o que hubiera visto mal. Revisó varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado.  
—¡Ace! ¿Qué tal te fue? —la voz de Marco lo alertó. No podía verlo en esa condición así que se echó a correr sin siquiera mirarlo.  
Marco lo observó extrañado, se acercó a la pizarra y buscó el nombre de su amigo, no podía creerlo. Ace había sacado un tres.


	5. V

Entre clases, Sabo recibió una llamada de su compañera de trabajo: Koala, para pedirle de favor que se presentara en la oficina central. Sabo trabajaba para uno de los grandes empresarios de Dawn como ayudante de cualquier departamento; el rubio dominaba las labores de oficina hasta la programación, y tomaba eso como una práctica para su futuro laboral. Su jefe veía potencial en él así que le daba toda la libertad que necesitaba para sus estudios requiriéndolo sólo unos días a la semana. Y ese era uno de esos días, no podía negarse. Después de hablar con Koala acerca del accidente de la mañana, la chica se ofreció para comprar el vidrio y llevarlo a su casa.  
Koala llegó a la casa de los hermanos a medio día, en su motoneta; desamarró el vidrio, con cuidado lo llevó a la puerta donde sacó una llave y abrió. Sabo le había dado una copia de la llave así como Ace le dio una a Marco y Luffy a Zoro. El rubio le había dicho que sólo llevara el vidrió, pero ella se hizo de una caja de herramientas para colocar el cristal, si podía hacerlo y estaba ahí no veía por qué no ponerlo. En poco tiempo terminó de colocarlo, guardó sus cosas y cerró la puerta. Al llegar a la motoneta echó un último vistazo sintiéndose orgullosa con el resultado de su trabajo.   
Algo se movió en la ventana del segundo piso.  
Koala observó como la cortina del cuarto de Ace se movía; con la ventana cerrada sólo desde dentro podían moverla. Koala no sabía que Ace se encontraba en casa; según le había dicho Sabo, no había nadie, además era raro que no hubiera bajado a saludarla. La chica pensó que si Ace regresó antes de la universidad era porque posiblemente estaba enfermo y estuvo tentada a regresar para ver como se encontraba o si necesitaba algo, pero al final se decidió a dejarlo solo y que descansara a gusto.  
Su teléfono sonó y contestó mientras se subía a la motoneta, era Sabo.  
—Sabo, traje el vidrio y lo coloqué, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dijo orgullosa.  
—Gracias, Koala. No hacía falta que lo pusieras. Ace iba a ir a hacerlo, por eso te hablo, acabo de hablar con él y me dijo que iba para allá.  
—¿Eh? ¿A qué hora hablaste con él? —preguntó mirando hacia la ventana del pecoso.  
—Hace como cinco minutos, apenas salió de la universidad así que tardará como veinte minutos en llegar. Pero si ya lo colocaste no hace falta que lo esperes. Muchas gracias.  
—Está bien —contestó intrigada por saber que estaba ocurriendo.  
Colgó sin decir alguna otra cosa y regresó a la casa. Al entrar sintió algo distinto, un ambiente más pesado e imaginó que se debía a la sugestión.  
—Hola —anunció mientras subía las escaleras— ¿Luffy? —preguntó consciente que no podía ser él, por mucho que hubiera estado durmiendo, cuando llegó el ruido que hizo al colocar le vidrio fue demasiado y conociéndolo hubiera bajado a ayudarle (o molestarla).  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta del pecoso. No era correcto que entrara, pero existía la posibilidad que algún desconocido hubiera entrado ¿debería de llamar a la policía? Ella era experta en karate así que no lo creía necesario.  
—¿Hola? —tocó con suavidad sin obtener respuesta. Se mordió el labio y entró, solo echaría un rápido vistazo.  
No había nadie en el cuarto. Todo estaba en el orden que el pecoso entendía por esa palabra: la cama sin hacer; ropa, revistas y libros en el suelo y la cortina puesta que se movía ligeramente. Koala se acercó, la ventana no estaba bien cerrada. Suspiró y relajó los hombros dándose cuenta de la tensión que había estado acumulando; cerró bien la ventana y salió del cuarto. Se sentía un poco tonta al pensar que algo malo pasaba.  
Salió de la casa y se subió a la motoneta, aun tenía cosas que hacer, si no se apuraba se le haría tarde. Se puso en marcha sin mirar hacia atrás mientras que la cortina de Ace seguía moviéndose y una sombra se asomaba por la ventana.

*****

—Marco, es raro que vengas a esta hora —dijo el profesor Edward a su alumno y amigo cuando lo vio acercarse a su escritorio. Marco se recargó en el mueble.  
—Seh… no siempre se ve que uno de tus compañeros que siempre tiene buenas notas de repente saque un tres…  
—¿Portgas? —rebuscó en el escritorio y sacó una carpeta; le tendió a su alumno la hoja de respuestas múltiples del examen anterior. Marco revisó las respuestas del pelinegro, las primeras eran correctas hasta que vio un gran error.  
—No puede ser…  
—En sí contestó correctamente a más del noventa por ciento del examen, pero al equivocarse en la pregunta cinco todo se echó a perder. Le ayudé al permitirle que pudiera contestar el examen en tiempo irregular, ya no puedo hacer más.  
Marco seguía sin creerlo; Ace se había saltado la casilla de la pregunta cinco con lo cual todas las demás respuestas estaban equivocadas; por un error técnico había reprobado, eso era frustrante. Al menos ya sabía que todo se trató de una equivocación que cualquiera podía cometer, el problema radicaba en que seguramente Ace no lo sabía; muy posible se estaba echando la culpa de un fracaso que no debía ameritarse.  
Terminando de hablar con su profesor, Marco trató de comunicarse con el pecoso, pero así como supuso no recibió contestación. Lo que más quería era poder hablar con su amigo para explicarle las cosas, sin embargo tampoco podía dejar los asuntos pendientes de su trabajo, como alternativa llamó a su hermano Sabo para ponerlo al corriente de todo. Sin falta a la mañana siguiente iría a casa de Ace para ver como se encontraba.

*****

Al llegar a casa, Luffy, encontró la comida hecha y un silencio incómodo. Subió a su cuarto escuchando ruidos en la habitación de su hermano Ace, abrió sin pedir permiso y se encontró con el pecoso metido en la cama y tapado hasta las orejas.  
—¿Ace, estás bien? —preguntó saltando a la cama.  
—Sí, solo tengo sueño. Sabo no va a llegar hasta mañana, tendrás que cenar solo; dejé la comida en el refrigerador, sólo caliéntala.  
—¿No vas a cenar conmigo? —lo sacudió tratando de verle la cara.  
—Voy a dormir —contestó y se tapó toda la cabeza. No quería ver la cara a su hermanito—. Buenas noches.  
—Apenas son las siete de la tarde…   
—Luffy… ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer en algún lugar, lejos de aquí?  
—No.  
Antes que el pecoso pudiera despacharlo a punta de coscorrones el timbre de la puerta sonó. Luffy se bajó de la cama para ir a abrir mientras que Ace agradecía esa interrupción.   
Ya no escuchó nada, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó. No se enteró quién los visitaba o si Luffy había regresado para ver cómo estaba. Se quedó dormido sin preocuparse por nada más.

 

Ace se balanceaba en el columpio del parque. Solo que no era el parque ni el columpio; estaba consciente de encontrarse en un sueño. Con la cabeza abajo y un aire depresivo, Ace daba una estampa patética, nada comparable con el joven despreocupado y audaz que solía ser. Dentro de sus pensamientos fatalistas, recordó un llamado que no creía pudiera ser verdad. “Traffy” pensó y suspiró resignado, no era posible que el niño u hombre se apareciera. Siguió columpiándose varios minutos más sin esperar nada, sólo dejando el tiempo pasar.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
El pelinegro levantó la cabeza, esa voz era familiar. Se encontró con los mismos seductores ojos grises que lo observaban atentos.  
—¿Traffy? —Ya eran dos ocasiones en las que se encontraban en sueños, eso no era normal. Ace volvió a agachar la cabeza, ¿desde cuando era normal saber que se encontraba soñando?  
—¿Por qué tan decaído?  
La sorpresa del pecoso pasó a segundo plano al recordar la pesadumbre en la cual se estaba ahogando hacía unos momentos. No quería hablar de ello.  
—¿Qué eres? —cuestionó tratando de cambiar el tema al extraño hecho que era hablar conscientemente con un sueño.  
—Traffy —contestó y su respuesta fue adornada con una sutil sonrisa burlona.  
—Eso ya lo sé ¿Eres un sueño mío?  
—No soy tu sueño, pero vivo en él.  
—No entiendo —lo miró completamente confundido.  
—Supongo. Yo tampoco lo entendería si estuviera en tu lugar —dijo entre más burlas molestando al pecoso.  
—Entonces dilo de manera que lo entienda.  
—Soy aquel a quien sólo tú puedes llamar.  
—Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado —habló rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no contestas de buena manera?  
—Porque no lo entenderías.  
—¡¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?! ¿Me conoces?  
—Sólo lo sé.  
—¡No hables como si me conocieras! ¡Soy completamente capaz de lograr lo que sea si me lo propongo!  
Ace guardó silencio al escucharse decir esas palabras. Miró receloso al moreno que sonreía con triunfo; parecía que lo había obligado a gritar aquello para que él mismo se escuchara y se diera ánimos. Nadie conocía mejor a Ace que él mismo, nadie podía juzgarlo más que él; había cometido un error, como todos; al igual que era capaz de superarlo, poseía la fuerza suficiente.  
Solo que… Sabo, Luffy…  
—Les fallé —habló con dolor en su voz. Era mucho peor fallarle a sus hermanos que a sí mismo.  
Escuchó los pasos de Traffy que se acercaba. No movió ni un músculo sólo se tensó cuando los brazos del moreno lo rodearon. Era cálido, suave, era tranquilidad y protección. Se dejó abrazar recargando la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y correspondió aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda deseando más de ese contacto y la protección que le brindaba. Se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo reconfortado a la vez que era embriagador el aroma de ese hombre.

 

Ace abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cama abrazando posesivamente la almohada. Miró el reloj: las siete de la mañana, había dormido doce horas seguidas; se levantó rascándose la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación, bajó los escalones y justo al pasar por la mesita del teléfono este sonó. Contestó aun medio dormido, una estática parecía ocultar la voz de una mujer.  
Todo quedó en silencio.  
—Ace, espero que estés mejor. Ya sabes, si me necesitas, solo tú puedes decir mi nombre. —La voz de Traffy se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y la llamada se cortó.  
Ace se quedó estático al comprender la situación; se suponía que Traffy era parte de su sueño ¿desde cuándo los sueños pueden hacer llamadas telefónicas?

 

Portgas terminó de exprimir la última naranja. Le tocaba hacer el desayuno y ya que se había parado un poco tarde tendría que aplicar la solución de Luffy: fruta picada y cereal. Durante todo el tiempo no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el pequeño incidente con Traffy, no era posible que alguien dentro de un sueño pudiera llamarlo, no le encontraba lógica a eso. Sacar otro tipo de conclusiones sería ponerle la etiqueta de paranormal a Traffy y eso tampoco lo convencía: Ace se encontraba en un punto intermedio con respecto a los sucesos sin explicación, le llamaban la atención o más bien era el morbo que los rodeaban, sin embargo creer que algo así estaba pasándole y, aparte, de la noche a la mañana, era algo totalmente distinto. Igual y hablando con sus hermanos pudiera llegar a una conclusión, lo malo era que muy posiblemente se burlarían de él.  
Tan concentrado estaba el pecoso en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el timbre de la puerta.  
—¡Ace! —La voz de Marco proveniente de la entrada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El pecoso echó un rápido vistazo al reloj, ya eran las siete y media, si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde a la universidad; posiblemente para eso su amigo fue a visitarlo.  
—¡Estoy en la cocina! —exclamó a modo de contestación. Independientemente de lo que Traffy fuera, lo había ayudado a tener más confianza en sí mismo y eso incluía poder hablar con Marco sobre su fallo en el examen.  
Ace continuó sirviendo la fruta en los platos, dejaría el de Sabo en el refrigerador y el de Luffy… el pecoso se quedó a mitad del plato a medio preparar, era muy raro que Luffy no se hubiera levantado a esa hora.  
A Ace no le importó dejar las cosas a medias e inclusive derramar fruta fuera del plato, corrió al pasillo cuando escuchó el grito de Marco que lo llamaba seguido de una maldición; al llegar se encontró a su amigo agachado junto a la mesita del teléfono tomándole los signos vitales a Luffy. Ace no alcanzaba a razonar lo que estaba pasando: su hermanito, tendido en el piso, se encontraba inconsciente y una pequeña mancha de sangre coagulada lograba verse por detrás de su cabeza.


	6. VI

Marco le extendió el vaso de café, Ace lo tomó por pura inercia y bajó la vista al suelo, así había estado la última hora. Marco se sentó a su lado mientras bebía el café que había comprado para él; momentos antes intentó sacar a Ace del estado casi en shock en el que se encontraba; después de encontrar a Luffy llamaron a una ambulancia y ahora en el hospital el pecoso se mantuvo cabizbajo y en silencio.  
—Todo va a salir bien —dijo Marco, por décima ocasión; palabras de aliento que en ese instante no tenían peso alguno, sin embargo se sentía obligado a decirlo. Ace ni se inmutó parecía como si no lo escuchara.  
—¡Ace! —la voz de Sabo se hizo notar desde que entró corriendo a la sala de urgencias. El pecoso reaccionó al instante, se levantó casi tirando el café y corrió al encuentro de su hermano— ¿Cómo está Luffy?  
Ace no respondió, abrazó al rubio y ocultó el rostro en su hombro.  
—Aún no sabemos nada —fue Marco el que contestó—. Se pegó bastante fuerte en la cabeza, cuando lo… encontramos estaba inconsciente —dudó en el momento de confesar que fue él quien se percató del estado de Luffy.  
—En la cabeza… ¿Qué pasó?  
—No lo sabemos, estaba cerca de la escalera, tal vez se cayó.  
—Fue mi culpa… —Ace por fin habló, su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por el cuerpo de su hermano—. Si lo hubiera cuidado bien…  
—¿Pero qué dices? —Sabo lo interrumpió— Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa.  
—¡Sí lo fue!... Yo no me di cuenta… —antes que pudiera continuar una doctora alta, delgada y de edad mayor se acercó a ellos, llevaba una carpeta en las manos.  
—¿Familiares de Monkey D. Luffy? —preguntó. Los tres hombres se acercaron, Marco guardando las distancias.  
—¡¿Cómo está?! —Ace casi zarandeaba a la mujer quien respondió dándole un carpetazo en el rostro.  
—Tiene una contusión y se abrió la cabeza, necesitó un par de puntadas, pero todo está bien. No había nada malo en ninguna de las pruebas que realizamos, al parecer tiene la cabeza muy dura. Le haremos unos exámenes más de rutina y se lo podrán llevar.  
—¿Ya despertó? —Sabo preguntó.  
—Sí, casi enseguida que fue internado. Nos dijo que tropezó en la escalera, no obstante…  
—¿Podemos verlo? —Ace interrumpió. La doctora le iba a dar otro carpetazo, sin embargo al ver a ambos jóvenes tan aliviados y ansiosos por ver a su hermano la hizo recapacitar.  
—Solo un rato, no lo alteren.  
Sabo se adelantó a la sala donde se encontraban las camillas, Ace se volteó a ver a Marco.  
—¿Qué esperas? Ve a ver a tu hermanito —lo animó. El pelinegro sonrió y siguió a Sabo.  
—¿Doctora, puedo preguntarle algo? —Marco se acercó a la mujer y bajó la voz— ¿Hay alguna manera de saber a qué hora Luffy cayó de la escalera?  
—Por el grado de cicatrización de la herida, puedo decir que fue en la madrugada, aunque me es imposible dar una hora exacta —contestó luego de pensar las cosas—. Solo como especulación, diría que pasadas las tres de la mañana. También como especulación es muy raro que su hermano no se haya dado cuenta hasta pasadas las siete…  
—Tiene el sueño muy pesado; sin ir más lejos, no me escuchó cuando toqué el timbre, y al entrar fue cuando encontré a Luffy.  
—Algo parecido dijo el niño: que muy posiblemente su hermano no lo escuchó caer. Cómo me lo dijo riendo y es parecido a tu versión no preguntaré más al respecto.  
—Gracias.  
Marco volvió a sentarse después que la doctora se fuera, suspiró consciente que acababa de mentirle. Sabía que Ace adoraba a su hermanito y daría lo que fuera por él, hasta su vida; por eso el que no se percatara de Luffy y más ya estando en la cocina donde la única manera de llegar era através del pasillo al lado de la escalera era muy extraño. “¿Qué diablos está pasando?”

 

—¡Luffy!  
—¡Ace, Sabo! —Luffy giró la cabeza al escuchar que lo llamaban, extrañamente se encontraba calmado solo mirando por la ventana.  
—¡Luffy! —Ace, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza; Sabo le siguió, abrazando a los dos. Por un instante la seriedad del pequeño pasó al asombro y de ahí a tener una enorme sonrisa. Si no fuera por las vendas en la cabeza no parecía paciente de hospital.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el rubio al separarse un poco.  
—Bien, no me duele nada shishishishi.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Me caí de la escalera. —Luffy tardó en contestar, ante esa pregunta sintió un ligero cambio de presión en el abrazo de Ace.  
Sabo suspiró resignado a la poca importancia que le daba al asunto su hermano, no pasó a mayores así que tampoco era cuestión de darle muchas vueltas a lo que sucedió. Se sentó al otro lado de la camilla y los tres se dedicaron a platicar para entretener a Luffy y para calmar su propia angustia.  
Al término de la hora de visitas, los hermanos acordaron que Ace se quedaría con Luffy por esa noche mientras que Sabo iba a casa a descansar, merecido se lo tenía ya que trabajó la noche anterior. El rubio se despidió de ellos prometiendo estar a primera hora a la mañana siguiente. Lo que restaba de la tarde Luffy y Ace se dedicaron a jugar cartas que Marco les hizo el favor de llevar cuando supo que Luffy se quedaría esa noche internado; platicaron un buen rato y al apagar las luces Luffy se acomodó para dormir.  
El pecoso bien podía quedarse en la sala común que era mucho más cómoda, sin embargo prefirió permanecer al lado de su hermanito, sentado en una silla, aún le preocupada el hecho de no haberlo visto en la mañana; a aparte, del miedo de tan solo imaginar perder a Luffy una sobrecogedora inquietud se instaló en su pecho. Necesitaba saber que ocurría, de ninguna manera dejaría que otro miembro más de su familia saliera herido.  
Ace se quedó mirando como Luffy dormía, verlo roncar estando tan quieto fue suficiente para que el sueño le ganara. Poco a poco cerró los ojos; la imagen de Luffy acostado en la camilla fue difuminándose hasta que sólo hubo oscuridad e instantes después volvió a abrir los ojos; se encontró a Traffy parado frente a la cama de Luffy mirando al pequeño con detenimiento e inclusive parecía con despotismo. Ace se acercó a su hermano, se detuvo a su lado frente al ojigris; algo dentro de él le gritaba que debía de sentirse angustiado, como una especie de alarma o un instinto de supervivencia al ver a Traffy tan cerca de su hermanito, pero le era imposible, al contrario el solo hecho de ver al moreno le tranquilizaba.  
—Necesitaría algo más grave para poder lastimarse en serio. Estará bien —habló el ojigris, no dejaba de ver a Luffy.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ace se sorprendió al preguntar algo así, su primera intención fue defender a su hermanito.  
—Soy doctor. El golpe no le causó ningún traumatismo.  
—¿Un doctor que vive en sueños? —interrumpió consciente que no debería de preocuparse por ello en ese momento, Luffy era su prioridad—. ¿Traffy, estás vivo? —Ace no podía apartar los ojos de la mirada gris, era como si su hermanito y el mundo entero pasara a segundo plano cuando Traffy se hacía presente.  
—¿Crees que lo estoy? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Eso no va cambiar las cosas.  
—¿Cómo para qué? Si eres un fantasma…  
—¿Qué harías? —interrumpió—. No puedes darme la espalda, estoy en tus sueños. ¿Vas a intentar alejarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo algún ritual, rezándole a algún dios? Nada de eso te serviría… en el caso que fuera un fantasma. ¿Y qué si no lo soy? Mucho peor el asunto.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Lo que me corresponde. Durante muchos años he tratado de obtener la retribución de mi trabajo. Me lo prometieron, les hice un enorme favor hace años, vengo por mi pago.  
—¡No recuerdo algo así!  
—Sería extraño que lo recordaras. Dame lo que es mío y nunca volverás a saber de mí.  
—¿Y qué es?  
Traffy guardó silencio y rodeó la camilla para llegar a Ace. Se sentó al lado de Luffy y le acarició el rostro. El pecoso lo veía imposibilitado a hablar.  
—Soy un doctor, hambriento por el conocimiento del cuerpo humano. Cada parte es una llave para más y más información; cada célula es un secreto, y yo quiero saber todos esos misterios, sobrepasar los límites y romper las barreras de la vida misma. Eso incluye aceptar la muerte, un proceso tan natural como necesario. Vida y muerte... Y eso obtuve —Traffy dejó de acariciar al pequeño y se concentró en Ace—. Logré lo que nadie más pudo lograr, llegué a ser lo más parecido a un dios que un ser humano a estado. Quiero eso, el resultado de mi hazaña.  
Ace iba a responder, seguía sin entender una palabra de lo que el ojigris le decía, sin embargo suaves gruñidos provenientes de Luffy lo distrajeron, sonidos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes acompañados de balbuceos y movimientos de cabeza, era como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla dentro de un sueño. Solo fue un segundo en el cual Ace dejó de mirar a Traffy, suficiente tiempo para que este desapareciera y solo quedara el recuerdo de su presencia; el pecoso se concentró en su hermanito y trató de despertarlo, aunque sabía que él mismo se encontraba durmiendo.  
Luffy no despertaba, movía la cabeza y manos con desesperación; Ace lo llamaba, gritaba y sacudía en vano. Luffy no abría los ojos en cambio los balbuceos se convirtieron en gritos; Ace trataba de calmarlo, impotente veía como su hermanito parecía sufrir, sintió miedo, pavor por no poder ayudarlo. Luffy no dejaba de gritar, se revolcaba sin consideración, poco a poco una mancha rojiza tiñó la venda de su cabeza, se había vuelto a abrir la herida. Ace no sabía que hacer, gritaba a la par de su hermano pidiendo ayuda… Y Luffy dejó de moverse. De un momento a otro su cuerpo cayó lánguido en la camilla; ya no había gritos, ni balbuceos, ni movimiento, tampoco calor en su cuerpo, ni respiración en su pecho. La boca de Ace tembló, le era imposible gritar o articular palabra, su mente sólo trataba de procesar lo que veía, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. “Es sólo un sueño… es un sueño… un sueño…” Ace no lo pensaba, sentía esas palabras, su significado, sin letras, sin su voz tratando de tranquilizarse; sólo el sentimiento de la esperanza que le afirmaba estar viviendo un sueño y Luffy seguía bien, durmiendo en la camilla del hospital a la espera de regresar a casa con Sabo y él. Era un sueño y por lo tanto las lágrimas calientes y amargas que derramaban sus ojos eran una ilusión, el llanto algo innecesario y el dolor en el pecho una fantasía. Era un sueño, una realidad falsa.  
—Aún no…  
Ace escuchó la voz de una mujer. Un dulce murmullo que lograba apaciguar el dolor de su pecho y lo tranquilizaba de forma casi mágica. Era una sensación parecida a la que tuvo con Traffy cuando lo animó, una calidez sobre protectora. Una pálida y delicada mano se posó sobre la frente de Luffy y la tibieza del pequeño regresó. Ace intentó ver a la mujer que lo estaba ayudando, no alcanzaba a ver nada a excepción de luz y una sonrisa enternecedora. Ace cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación tan agradable queriendo perderse entre esa luz.

 

—Nishishishishi… —Ace abrió los ojos al escuchar la risilla de su hermanito. Se encontró acostado encima de Luffy abrazándolo casi con medio cuerpo fuera de la camilla. Luffy lo observaba sonriente—. Si tuviste frío en la noche te hubieras costado conmigo —dijo entre más carcajadas, ver a su hermano con medio cuerpo dentro de la cama le era muy gracioso.  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó un poco alterado mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
—Me siento muy bien —contestó sonriente—. Ya podemos regresar a casa.  
—Sólo si la doctora te da permiso —también sonrió no muy convencido de sentirse feliz. Cada vez entendía menos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: si las cosas continuaban de esa forma ¿cómo podría proteger a sus hermanos?


	7. VII

Se detuvo ante la luz roja y miró el cielo a través del parabrisas; el sol se había escondido tras los grandes nubarrones tan grises como densos. El día había empezado prometedor, sin embargo a esas horas del día sólo podía esperarse una tormenta. Marco se recargó en el asiento de su coche tamborileando sobre el volante con una mano mientras esperaba el cambio del semáforo. Era la segunda vez que regresaba del hospital, la primera al dejar a Luffy y en esa ocasión después de ir a casa de los hermanos por una muda de ropa para el pequeño además de ir a la escuela e informar sobre el motivo de la ausencia de Ace. Él se ofreció para ir, le era imposible separar a esos tres hermanos en ese difícil momento.  
Se puso en marcha cuando la luz pasó al verde. No había podido hablar con Ace, su amigo se mantuvo pegado a sus hermanos todo el tiempo. Marco siempre estuvo al tanto de la narcolepsia del pecoso, se quedaba dormido en los lugares más insospechados a cualquier hora, pero nunca fue sonámbulo en el dado caso que haya caminado dormido y por ello no ver a Luffy. Sin falta tendría que hablar con él ya que, para complicar el asunto, Ace en verdad parecía ser ajeno a la situación. En definitiva, Marco, iba a hablar con él e inclusive se ofrecería a acompañarlo al médico si resultaba en alguna enfermedad.  
—Ace… —susurró angustiado. Era su amigo y se preocupaba por él.  
Un rayo atravesó el cielo seguido de un fuerte estruendo. A lo lejos podía verse como las nubes se iluminaban una y otra vez, una tormenta eléctrica. Ante un trueno particularmente fuerte, Marco sintió un escalofrío en la espalda; no le asustaban los relámpagos, pero especialmente ese día sentía el ambiente pesado y algo sofocante, muy posiblemente acuñado a la emergencia de la mañana.  
Iba a sesenta kilómetros por hora, el máximo era de ochenta, no había tráfico o algún semáforo cerca, sin duda llegaría pronto a su casa. Vio un rayo a lo lejos y la sensación sofocante fue en aumento, pensó que posiblemente había demasiada electricidad en el ambiente. Su atención se dirigió al espejo retrovisor y regresó al camino; en definitiva algo le incomodaba. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, inspiró y una pesadez se asentó en su estómago. Frío; demasiado frío. Un espasmo gélido bajó desde su nuca por toda la espalda hormigueando su cuerpo por completo. Exhaló y observó por el retrovisor la parte de atrás, nada. Cambió de velocidad pensando que era un exagerado. Frenó de repente al sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho a su costado izquierdo; un claxon se escuchó seguido de una ofensa cuando el auto que venía detrás lo rebasó. Marco se llevó la mano al pecho, la sensación de pesadez había desaparecido.  
Respiró profundamente varias veces, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Ya que se había detenido se volteó para revisar el asiento trasero, como supuso todo estaba en perfecto orden. Dio unas cuantas respiraciones más y se puso en marcha; apenas recorrió un par de metros, escuchó un chillido estremecedor y el coche hizo un movimiento brusco. Bajó del auto asustando creyendo haber atropellado algo, buscó debajo de las ruedas hasta hallar el cuerpo de un pequeño gatito; lo sacó con cuidado escuchando su respiración pastosa y burbujeante a causa de la sangre que echaba por la boca; intentaba mover las patitas mientras que su pelaje blanco se teñía de rojo. Marco decidió llevarlo a un veterinario cuando observó que en los ojos del gato se extinguía la vida y su cuerpo dejaba de moverse, había muerto. Con el peso laxo del cadáver, Marco miró hacía la carretera, no podía evitar sentirse culpable; volvió a concentrarse en el cuerpo inerte del animal y ahogó un grito cuando se percató que los ojos vacíos y sin vida del gato parecían mirarlo detenidamente.

*****

—¡Ace! —Sabo, en un rápido movimiento le dio un tremendo coscorrón a Ace que a su vez le había dado un zape a Luffy, un Luffy recién salido del hospital por un golpe en al cabeza. Luffy se echó a reír mientras se sobaba el chichón que le salió a causa del golpe amoroso de su hermano mayor quien también se agarraba la cabeza con dolor— ¡Y tú, Luffy, deja de saltar como mono, necesitas descansar! —Luffy cerró la boca arrepentido.  
Sabo suspiró y abrió la puerta de su casa con cara de enfado, a veces le costaba creer lo despistados que eran sus hermanos; aun con todo sonrió al entrar, esos mismos hermanos que a veces le sacaban de quicio se encontraban bien y eso era lo único que importaba. Pasado el regaño Luffy entró feliz de la vida controlándose para no brincar de nuevo, qué bien se sentía regresar a casa; Ace le siguió también bastante contento, en esos momentos de alegría se le olvidaban todas las cosas extrañas que le sucedían.  
Sabo se dispuso a cocinar para festejar la recuperación de Luffy quien le ayudaba de enorme manera al no molestarlo y quedarse en la sala viendo la televisión; por su parte Ace sí le estaba echando una manita.  
—Marco me contó lo del examen —comentó el rubio mientras metía la carne marinada al horno; decidió hablar sobre ese asunto pendiente ahora que las cosas se habían calmado. Ace, que se encontraba picando unas cuantas verduras, perdió el ritmo al escuchar a su hermano; Marco también lo había puesto al tanto la segunda vez que fue al hospital—. También me dijo que tus respuestas fueron correctas a excepción de unas cuantas, lo que significa que tanto estudio surtió efecto —hablaba mientras se acercaba a su hermano—. Que no se te pegue el despiste de Luffy —la voz y expresión seria que utilizó cambió y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa—. A la siguiente sé que lo harás bien —concluyó dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el dorso de la mano.  
Ace se quedó mudo. No entendí bien cómo era que su hermano se las ingeniaba para darle ánimos; igual que Luffy, cada uno a su manera. Sabo le dio la espalda para seguir cocinando; Ace aprovechó que no lo veía y secó las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda.  
—Gracias —susurró en su oído. Sabo sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaron.  
—Puedes hablar con el maestro Edward, tal vez con créditos extras pases el curso, no todo está perdido.  
—Lo haré, hablaré con él… Gracias —giró un poco la cabeza de su hermano para besarlo con ternura.  
Sabo correspondió alzando la mano y acariciándole la nuca; esos besos sin permiso de por medio se estaban volviendo una constante en su relación, algo que no le molestaba, solo por primera vez, lo obligaba a pensar en qué era lo que les esperaba. El grito por comida de Luffy los interrumpió, ambos continuaron preparando la cena ya con el pequeño en la cocina apresurándolos y olvidando por completo lo que Sabo le había dicho: mucho ayuda el que no estorba.  
Al final inclusive Sabo se quedó con las ganas de darle un buen zape a Luffy por carrerearlos, aun con eso cenaron los tres juntos entre risas y bromas dando un merecido festejo en nombre de Luffy.

*****

Luffy abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó en la cama mientras que el amargo sabor del miedo le inundaba la garganta. Miró hacia todos lados, lo poco que lograba colarse de la luz de la luna por sus cortinas le daba un aspecto desolado a su habitación. El pequeño tragó saliva, tenía miedo; sentía que había algo que lo observaba, estaba cerca y era fuerte y peligroso. Se inclinó a prender la lámpara de la mesita que había a su costado, la luz aplacó un poco la inquietud que sentía; miró el reloj, como supuso, eran las tres de la mañana. Se levantó, asegurando que los ojos grises eran los culpables de su angustia. No era la primera vez que los sentía.  
Hacía dos noches fue testigo de esos ojos. Estaba seguro que “eso” lo había empujado de la escalera e inclusive que fue quien tocó la puerta interrumpiéndolos a él y a Ace cuando se encontraban en la habitación del pecoso. Vio su silueta tras la puerta, y la misma extraña sensación de cuando rompió el vidrió lo invadió. Luffy no sabía lo que era, sólo estaba seguro que debía de cuidarse y, sobre todo, cuidar a sus hermanos. Si “eso” logró empujarlo y dejarlo inconsciente no quería saber que más era capaz de hacer.  
Salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera pendiente de cualquier movimiento o presencia que pudiera acecharle. Llegó a la sala donde prendió las luces, todo estaba en su sitio; escuchó un leve sonido de agua caer en la cocina, se acercó prendiendo los focos que tenía a la mano, así cualquiera que estuviera ahí no tendría mucho lugar donde esconderse. Al llegar encontró el grifo abierto; lo cerró y decidió regresar a la cama, pero el recordar que tenía una caja de galletas en la alacena lo hizo recapacitar. Se sirvió un vaso con leche y terminó con las galletas, ya se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual se había levantado. Al acabar lavó el vaso y cuando fijó la vista en la ventana encima del fregadero lo vio. Los ojos grises mirándolo directamente. Luffy se quedó quieto; por el reflejo del cristal veía claramente a un hombre moreno, mucho más alto que él y con los ojos grises que tanto le llenaban de inquietud. Se giró para encararlo, no había nadie. Regresó la mirada al vidrio, ahí estaba con la mirada pétrea y una sensación abrumadora. Luffy reaccionó golpeando el aire que había tras de él, pero solo era eso, aire. Sin embargo en el reflejo de la ventana podía verlo así como en la pequeña imagen que le regresaba el vaso de cristal ocupado segundos antes, al igual que en la difusa figura que alcanzaba a ver por la puerta del frigorífico; donde sea que el hombre de ojos grises pudiera reflejarse se podía ver, menos por los ojos del pequeño. Luffy apretó los dientes y alzó los puños.

*****

Sabo se sentó en la cama para tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Ya eran varias noches que tenía la misma pesadilla: sentirse solo sin nada ni nadie a su alrededor a la vez que esa extraña voz se acercaba hasta dejarlo sordo y aun así seguía escuchándola. Por más que el rubio tuviera ese sueño no podía acostumbrarse a la desesperante soledad, algo que creía jamás poder hacer.  
Intentó acostarse para dormir de nuevo, pero la leve luz que se colaba bajo la puerta llamó su atención. Al salir se encontró con toda la casa iluminada y a Luffy peleando solo en la cocina. Sabo no supo qué decir, se quedó mudo ante la actitud del pequeño.  
—¿Lu…Luffy?  
El pequeño se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano; respiraba con dificultad y pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su piel, la venda en su cabeza se notaba mojada.  
—Aléjate, Sabo, hay algo aquí.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mirando por toda la cocina.  
—A que hay algo. Algo malo y fuerte que quiere hacernos daño. Pero no lo voy a permitir —concluyó volviendo a lanzar golpes al aire.  
Sabo observaba a su hermanito, le preocupaba verlo tan angustiado como si en verdad creyera lo que decía; su desesperación era contagiosa y más con el tono de voz tan angustiante que soltaba cada que golpeaba a la nada. En definitiva Sabo comenzó a sentir el mismo desasosiego.  
—Luffy —pronunció al entrar a la cocina.  
—¡Vete! —su hermanito gritó, sus ojos solo reflejaban miedo.   
Sabo no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Luffy abrazándolo con premura; no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba, de una cosa sí estaba seguro, apoyaría a sus hermanos en lo que sea que estuvieran atravesando.  
Luffy dejó de pelear contra alguien que no lograba ver y correspondió al abrazo de Sabo, necesitaba sentirse protegido.

*****

Apenas abrió los ojos Ace supo que estaba soñando; su habitación había cambiado por el mismo parque donde jugaba con sus hermanos de niños, solo que ahora no había nadie a su alrededor, todo estaba en calma y en silencio. Suponiendo quién lo había llevado a ese sueño, el pecoso se sentó en los columpios a la espera que Traffy se apareciera. En esa ocasión no estaba dispuesto a llamarlo.  
—Ya no quiero seguir viéndote —habló dirigiéndose a quien estaba parado atrás de él; no supo bien cuánto tiempo había pasado, para él fueron tan solo minutos.  
—Imposible —Traffy se acercó y le rodeó con los brazos el pecho.  
Ace se tensó, su primer impulso fue apartarlo, pero como le ocurría con ese hombre, al sentirse entre sus brazos una extraña tibieza lo inundaba, se sentía protegido y con ello se dejó abrazar.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó recargándose en su pecho.  
—Por desgracia hace mucho tiempo falleció lo que más quería —habló al momento de acariciar el rostro de Ace, lo sujetó del mentón y giró su cabeza—, hasta ahora que vuelvo a verte —soltó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla pasando una y otra vez sus dedos por las pecas y lo besó.  
Tan solo al sentir los labios encima de los suyos Ace estiró las manos para tomarlo de los cabellos y profundizar el beso. Algo iba mal, no debería de estar besándolo, pero no podía encontrar razón para detenerse, su mente estaba bloqueada y su cuerpo lo único que hacía era disfrutar del momento.  
—Traffy… —jadeó al momento de separarse.  
—Law, llámame Law —pidió volviéndolo a besar. El calor del momento aumentaba.  
—¿Law? —Ace volvió a recargarse en el pecho del moreno al terminar el contacto.  
—Ese es mi nombre. Traffy es solo un diminutivo —contestó sonriendo. Ace le correspondió de la mima forma y ambos se acercaron, quería seguir devorándose a besos. Una borrosa imagen apareció frente a los ojos del pecoso al cerrarlos: el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de su hermano Sabo; no parecía pasar de los quince años, era un recuerdo de la primera vez que se besaron o más bien que Ace se atrevió a hacerlo; recuerdo que puso en alerta al pecoso.  
Ace sentía como la lengua del ojigris se adentraba en su boca, correspondiendo maquinalmente mientras que, ahora, veía a su hermanito Luffy en la cama del hospital, sangrando y sin moverse; la alerta se convirtió en terror. Empujó a Traffy y se levantó del columpio encarándole.  
—¡Basta! ¡No sé quién seas, pero deja de jugar conmigo! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar y menos que entres en mis sueños…!  
No pudo seguir hablando, el miedo de apoderó de su garganta, hizo amago de tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Miedo a causa de ver los ojos grises inyectados en odio por ser rechazado. Todo alrededor de Ace tembló, el suelo se resquebrajó y cayó nuevamente en oscuridad.

 

Ace se despertó en su cama con la ropa empapada de sudor y un fuerte dolor de cabeza; se levantó sintiendo un malestar general en el cuerpo, era como si no hubiera descansado nada; aun era bastante temprano, pero ya no le apetecía volver a dormir. Salió de su cuarto pensado en lo perturbador que era Traffy, sin embargo todo pensamiento funesto desapareció al pararse frente a la puerta de Luffy, necesitaba ver como se encontraba; abrió con cuidado de no despertarlo, entró y se quedó un largo rato viendo como roncaba a pierna suelta; sonrió contento y salió al pasillo donde encontró a Sabo saliendo del baño.  
—¿Ace, estás bien? Es muy temprano para que estés levantado.  
Sabo no recibió contestación, al menos no hablada; su hermano se acercó a él a grandes zancadas apresando sus labios con una desesperación que rayaba en la angustia. Ace, al ver a su hermano, sintió una obsesiva necesidad de besarlo, sentirlo en toda la extensión de la palabra y borrar de su consciencia los besos de Traffy; no pensó al tomarlo con desesperación, solo ansiaba su compañía.  
Sabo reaccionó al sentir la mano del Ace masajeándole la entrepierna; jamás habían llegado hasta ese punto y no se sentía muy seguro de consentirlo. Llegar tan lejos representaba un cambio; ya no podrían hacer como si nada hubiera pasado si traspasaban esa fina línea.   
Lo apartó.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio un tanto sofocado a causa del beso. En definitiva algo le ocurría a su hermano.  
—Nada —contestó tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causó ser rechazado—. Le prometí a Marco llegar más temprano a la universidad para ayudarme con los créditos extra así que me adelanto —dijo regresando a su habitación y dejando a Sabo más que desconcertado.


	8. VIII

Ace no podía creer lo que había hecho; tocó a su hermano con intenciones más que obvias ¡a su hermano! Era lógico que éste lo rechazara. Sin importar las contadas ocasiones en las que tuvieron un mínimo de intimidad ahora Ace se arrepentía de no haber podido controlarse; por mucho que en el pasado Sabo le correspondió posiblemente fue por su naturaleza amable incapaz de darle un no como respuesta. En definitiva Ace tendría que disculparse y prometer no volver a hacer algo así.  
Mientras eso sucedía, el pelinegro llegó a la universidad, ahí también tenía asuntos que resolver; se obligaba a olvidar sus problemas personales y lo referente a Law para concentrarse en sus estudios. Ya luego y con menos problemas encima podría también tratar el tema del ojigris y sus sueños. Camino al aula se encontró con su amigo.  
—Marco, buenos días. —Ace se acercó, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y no pudo esconder la sorpresa al verlo tan decaído— ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí. Anoche no pude dormir bien, ando un poco cansado —contestó bostezando. Era verdad, toda la noche tuvo pesadillas que lo obligaron ha no querer dormir otra vez, y la gran mayoría de esos sueños tenían que ver con ojos vacíos y muertos que lo observaban detenidamente.  
—Es raro en ti ¿por qué no vas a descansar?  
—No hace falta, con un café estaré como si nada. ¿Qué tal está Luffy?  
—Bien —contestó sonriendo—, cuando llegamos a la casa comenzó a saltar de la alegría, jamás aprenderá.  
—Bueno, es Luffy, sería raro que se comportara con seriedad. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien también; hablé con Sabo y ya me siento mucho mejor. Quedamos en que haría créditos extras para pasar el curso ¿Crees que Shirohige acepte?  
—Por supuesto, estará más que dispuesto a ayudarte. Nada más no lo eches a perder durmiéndote en clase… —Marco dejó la frase a medias mientras Ace miraba hacia el otro lado le había dolida esa pedrada.  
—¿Me… me viste? —preguntó refiriéndose a la clase de hacía dos días, precisamente cuando conoció a Law adulto.  
—Imposible no hacerlo… —ambos caminaron en silencio unos cuantos metros, Marco viendo como su amigo se hacía cada vez más chiquito por la vergüenza. Al final suspiró— ¿Quieres los apuntes?  
La actitud de Ace cambió por completo, se volteó para ver al rubio con estrellitas en la mirada.  
—¡Eres mi héroe! —gritó cuando Marco sacó su cuaderno y se lo tendía  
—Me vas a deber un favor muy grande…  
—¡Sí! Haré lo que quieras —interrumpió sonriéndole de forma más abierta que incluso el mismo Luffy.  
—Ya, tampoco es para que te pongas así —trató de cortar el ambiente que de alguna forma se le antojaba incómodo. Ace siempre lograba ponerlo en ese estado, una incomodidad por de más agradable cuando se comportaba como un joven alegre y despreocupado. Ace le dio una rápida hojeada a los apuntes.  
—Marco… esto habla sobre Dawn… —comentó leyendo varias veces el nombre de la ciudad donde vivían.  
—Sí, fue el trago amargo que pasó aquí hace poco más de veinte años, siempre han tratado de ocultarlo por eso es que pocos saben lo que realmente sucedió. Hay que ver para creer, por lo ocurrido cambiaron las mismas leyes sólo para no darle un castigo a los asesinos; claro que merecía la muerte, pero no a manos de personas comunes sino bajo el peso de la ley.  
—¿Eh? ¿De qué me hablas?  
—¿En serio no sabes nada? ¿Sobre el Cirujano de la muerte? Varias veces lo han mencionado en clase, pero jamás se profundizó en el tema así que me di a la tarea de investigar por mi cuenta. ¿No me digas que siempre estabas dormido cuando lo mencionaban?  
Ace no respondió, no recordaba haber escuchado ese sobrenombre, a lo mejor sí había estado dormido.  
—El Cirujano de la muerte —continuó Marco—, uno de los peores asesinos seriales que ha habido en la historia. Su sello particular: les quitaba el corazón a sus víctimas; algunos dicen que al inspeccionar su laboratorio o “room” como él solía llamarle, encontraron los corazones en pequeñas cajas, algunos disecados otros plastificados y unos más en estado de descomposición, eran más de cien. Actuó alrededor del mundo siendo su origen en el norte, en un pequeño pueblo desaparecido llamado Flevance, y en sus últimos años decidió instalarse aquí en Dawn. Cuando dieron con él… lo mataron a golpes entre todos los ciudadanos y más porque aun mantenía el cuerpo sin vida de su última víctima de quien se dice ya tenía más de diez días muerta. Las autoridades miraron hacia otro lado mientras lo mataban a punta de golpes, nadie fue enjuiciado por ello aunque, con o sin razón, hubo un homicidio.  
—No me puedo creer que eso haya sucedido aquí…  
—Sí, como dije: hicieron hasta lo imposible para que todo permaneciera en secreto. Si Trafalgar Law quería fama, obtuvo todo menos eso…  
—¿Quién? —preguntó consciente de haber escuchado bien el nombre… Law…  
—Trafalgar Law, así se llamaba, mejor conocido como el Cirujano de la muerte.

*****

No podía concentrarse en clase, ni siquiera lo intentaba, toda la atención de Ace estaba puesta en lo que Marco le había contado. Justo después de hablar su amigo lo obligó a entrar al aula ya que las clases comenzaban, sin darle tiempo a asimilar la información. No podía ser el mismo Law, nada se lo garantizaba así como tampoco había algo que lo desmentía. Ace no recordaba alguna señal en sus encuentros con el ojigris que le dijeran fue un asesino, pero también estaba consciente que “Traffy” bien podía ser el diminutivo de Trafalgar. Si llegase a ser la misma persona ¿por qué razón se presentaba en sus sueños? Y peor aun, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien y protegido a su lado? ¡Era un asesino! Un enfermo que les sacaba el corazón a las personas. Ace se estremeció de miedo al pensar en ello, había estado hablando con alguien así, lo tocó, se abrazaron… lo besó…  
Ace se levantó de su lugar para sorpresa de todos y con un simple “voy al baño” salió del aula. Al llegar a los servicios puso el seguro en la puerta agradeciendo que todos estaban a mitad de las clases y no había nadie en el baño. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ahora más que nunca era imprescindible que hablara con él y conocer de una vez por todas quién era Traffy. No estaba seguro si el ojigris se iba a presentar, siempre lo había hecho en sueños, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.  
—Law —llamó. Miró por todos lados sin obtener respuesta— ¡Law! —se recargó en el área de los lavabos observando su propio reflejo a través del enorme espejo, nada. Exhaló frustrado agachando la cabeza ¿qué era lo que intentaba? En el caso que el Law de sus sueños fuera el mismo que el Cirujano de la muerte, ¿para qué lo llamaba? La situación se había convertido en potencialmente peligrosa, no podía ni debía seguir tentando a su suerte. Aun con ello Ace no podía dejar de pensar en Traffy…   
“Traffy”, recordó que la primera vez que Law le dijo que podía llamarlo era usando ese nombre. Ace levantó la cabeza seguro que en esa ocasión vería nuevamente al ojigris. Sea lo que sea que le esperaba debía asumir las consecuencias de llamarlo.  
—Traffy… —habló casi en un susurro. Por eternos segundos no pasó nada hasta que escuchó sonidos dentro de los privados del baño. Se volteó y dio un respingo por el susto cuando vio que Law estaba parado frente a él a menos de un metro de distancia y con una expresión de enfado.  
—Para no querer volver a verme me sorprende que me llames —dijo el ojigris y el enojo pasó a ser una mueca de burla. Ace se irguió un poco más repuesto, sin embargo no sabía muy bien como empezar. ¿Preguntándole directamente si era un asesino? No parecía buena manera de comenzar, tal vez preguntando su nombre completo; pero antes de decidirse el ojigris continuó hablando mientras le acercaba una mano al rostro—. Siempre me gustó ser llamado el Cirujano de la muerte. ¿No te lo dije? Soy un doctor y con mis antecedentes no hubo mejor sobrenombre para mí —concluyó acariciándole las pecas.  
Ace sentía que la fuerza de sus piernas le abandonaba. Comprobó que Traffy y Trafalgar Law eran la misma persona: un sádico asesino en serie que le arrebató la vida a más de cien personas y que murió hacía poco más de veinte años. La misma persona que se aparecía en sus sueños, lo abrazaba y protegía. Traffy era Trafalgar Law, un espectro que le acariciaba el rostro y lo observaba detenidamente con esos ojos grises.  
—Eres un asesino —habló el pecoso; no era pregunta, ni siquiera se lo decía a él, era para sí mismo, para reforzar esa verdad y obligarse a entender que ese hombre era peligroso, que se encontraba en una situación extrema y, sobre todo, que ese roce en su rostro no era tranquilizador.  
—Lo soy… o lo fui —contestó alejándose de Ace—. No voy a negar mi naturaleza hambrienta por conocimiento y mucho menos que en el afán de saber más unos cuantos… tuvieron que sacrificarse, pero jamás maté a nadie que no lo quisiera.  
—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!  
—Es la verdad —interrumpió dando un gran suspiro mientras su mirada viajaba por los recuerdos de su pasado—, todos me suplicaron que los matara, nadie murió sin desearlo.  
Ace se llevó una mano a la boca, quería vomitar. Con qué clase de hombre se estaba relacionando, si todavía podía considerarse como tal, era alguien muerto… ¡tenía el espíritu de un asesino enfrente! Si no lo estuviera viviendo muy posiblemente se reiría al escuchar algo así.  
—¿Law, qué quieres de mí?  
—Ace. —El pecoso se estremeció al escuchar su nombre— Si no fueras tú, ya te habría matado. No puedo hacerlo, no me deja así que necesito que tú me lo pidas… Eres mi recompensa, te quiero a ti.  
—¿Por qué yo? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, tanto el shock de esa petición como el intento de su mente para controlar los latidos de su corazón que se habían disparado al escuchar las últimas cuatro palabras no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa.  
—Porque sin mí tú no serías nada. Yo te lo di todo, hasta mi vida. Me lo merezco, tú eres mío.

*****

Sabo bajó la escalera al ver la luz prendida de la sala. Eran las tres de la mañana e imaginó que Luffy estaría levantado. La noche anterior le había costado convencerlo para que volviera a la cama, pero después de tanto esfuerzo físico y estrés nada más el pequeño tocó la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido. Sabo quería hablar al respecto con Ace, el comportamiento de su hermanito dejaba mucho que desear y estaba poniendo en riesgo su salud, si necesitaba ayuda necesitaban brindársela lo antes posible. El otro problema para Sabo era que el mismo Ace también estaba teniendo actitudes un tanto diferentes; no solo fue el hecho de la mañana también al regresar de la universidad Ace se había encerrado en su cuarto alegando estudiar, ni siquiera se había parado por la cocina a cenar o le había abierto la puerta a Luffy cuando este le llevó algo de comer. En definitiva algo malo sucedía con sus hermanos, pero mientras ellos no le dijeran nada Sabo estaba de manos atadas.  
La gota que derramó el vaso fue el no encontrar a Luffy en la sala alegando pelear contra algo sino a Ace mirando la televisión con una enorme taza de café a la mano y una expresión de somnolencia que hasta daba lástima.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó interrumpiendo el bostezo del pelinegro.  
—No quiero dormir.  
Sabo levantó ambas cejas ¿acababa de escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar? Se rascó la cabeza pensando que a lo mejor seguía soñando. El hecho que Ace no quisiera dormir era equivalente a que Luffy no deseara comer lo que a su vez significaba… ni siquiera tenía un pensamiento para comparar lo que significaba. ¡Ace no quería dormir! Eso era imposible.  
—Ace, deja de jugar y ve a la cama —ordenó, se negaba a ver la realidad así que lo mejor era pasar de ella.  
—Que… no… quiero… dormir… —dijo dando un enorme bostezo.  
Sabo tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó, extendió su mano y se inclinó a sujetar a su hermano cuando este se negó a levantarse. A Ace no le quedó más remedio que obedecerlo y recargándose en Sabo llegaron a su habitación donde el rubio lo recostó en la cama.  
—¿Qué sucede? —Sabo preguntó sentándose a su lado, le carcomía el alma que no quisiera contarle ¿es que acaso no confiaba en él?  
—Nada —respondió al momento de girarse y quedar de lado dándole la espalda. Sabo hizo una mueca de desagrado, la preocupación estaba pasando al enojo.  
—Ace, dime lo que te sucede —lo zarandeó para que le hiciera caso. Al ver que su hermano ni se inmutaba se subió a la cama y lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba posicionándose encima de él. A Ace lo abandonó el sueño al ver como quedaron.  
—¿Sa…Sabo? Querías que me durmiera, no puedo hacerlo si estás encima de mí.  
—Antes de que te duermas, cuéntame que te está pasando —el tono de voz que utilizaba era bastante atemorizante. Confianza que murió segundos después cuando se dejó caer en el pecho del pelinegro—. Me preocupas, Ace; así como tengo miedo que algo malo le esté pasando a Luffy, y no puedo hacer nada si no me dicen las cosas… No te cierres conmigo, no después de lo que hemos pasado…  
Ace abrazó a su hermano y lo acomodó para quedar unidos uno al lado del otro; besó su cabello y se estremeció al sentir que Sabo aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo. Quería decir lo que pasaba, ansiaba contarle acerca de sus sueños, de Law, de lo que le pedía, pero… ¿qué podía hacer Sabo al respecto? Nada. Contarle la verdad solo aumentaría la preocupación de su hermano.  
—Todo va a salir bien. Ya verás que las cosas van a regresar a como eran antes, lo prometo —dijo completamente inseguro de poder mantener esa promesa.  
—Eres cruel. —Sabo unió sus labios con los de Ace, al igual que su hermano sabía que esa promesa no valía nada, asimismo agradeció que Ace no quisiera preocuparlo más. Si no podía ser de confianza para saber lo que ocurría al menos quería darle ánimos y fuerza a su hermano.  
Sabo profundizó el beso, sujetó el cuello de Ace obligándolo a moverse para cambiar de posición; sin separarse el rubio le brindó el espacio suficiente para que Ace se acomodara entre sus piernas, lo rodeó con ellas y jadeó cuando el pelinegro inconscientemente movió la pelvis.

*****

Luffy se revolvió en la cama, escuchaba sonidos suaves y distantes casi como murmullos. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada pensando que eran sus hermanos; toda la noche había estado bastante tranquila y no sentía ningún mal presentimiento así que trató de seguir durmiendo con ganas de callar a sus hermanos pensando que si iban a hacer “cosas malas” por fin debían de hacerlas en silencio.  
Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, ya eran más parecidos a susurros. Luffy abrió los ojos aun con la almohada encima, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían y peor aun, esas no eran las voces de sus hermanos. Se sentó de golpe completamente despierto, en su habitación no parecía haber nadie. Los susurros continuaron y Luffy decidió inspeccionar el pasillo; abrió la puerta de su cuarto, tampoco parecía haber algo diferente. Recordó lo que Sabo le había dicho la noche anterior: si sentía que algo malo pasaba otra vez, primero debía de ir directamente con él.  
Luffy no quería preocuparlo y mucho menos ponerlo en peligro, pero si Sabo le había ordenado eso lo mejor era hacerle caso; se encaminó a su habitación cuando sintió en su espalda un frío aire que le rozaba la nuca y le hormigueaba la espalda. Luffy se volteó listo para atacar y al final del pasillo justo donde comenzaba la escalera vio dos pequeñas luces iridiscentes, muy pequeñas, tanto que parecían la mirada de una persona. Otro par se sumó a las pequeñas luces y luego otro más, varios pares de “ojos” miraban a Luffy y, como si de ojos humanos se tratasen, el pequeño fue testigo del cambio: las luces desprendían odio. Eran decenas de miradas llenas de ira y todas se acercaban a Luffy.  
Luffy se giró y echó a correr, la puerta del cuarto de Sabo no estaba a más de tres metros, sin embargo por más que corría no alcanzaba a llegar, el pasillo se hacía más largo y la distancia entre él y el odio que sentía a su espalda era más corta. Luffy hizo amago de gritar, llamar a sus hermanos para que lo rescataran, pero su boca estaba seca de tanto correr y su voz no se escuchaba. Luffy sintió un agudo y penetrante dolor en la pierna derecha que lo obligó a caer, podía sentir el calor de la sangre escurrir, sin embargo no veía herida alguna; trató de levantarse, acción que no pudo concretar al sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda, parecía que lo habían golpeado con algo, le siguió un dolor igual de grande en la cabeza y otro en el estómago, después ya no podía distinguir de donde provenía tanto dolor; estaba rodeado de las pequeñas luces sintiendo su odio contra él. Luffy solo alcanzó a taparse la cabeza, en segundos comprendió que iba a morir.  
Los golpes cesaron, el dolor remitió, las luces desaparecieron; Luffy solo alcanzaba a ver un resplandor suave y una cálida mano que le acariciaba el rostro. “Qué bonita sonrisa” fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conejos xD

—Sabo…  
Suspiró al escuchar su nombre, cerró los ojos cuando sintió como su hermano se acomodaba y gruñó al tenerlo dentro, el dolor era mínimo y el placer máximo. Lo recibió gustoso, se complació al sentirlo tan cerca, uniéndolos. Jadeó ante el primer movimiento, tan grande, sofocante, era dulce y caliente, creía derretirse entre sus brazos. Los jadeos continuaron, las ondulaciones se hicieron más constantes y el placer cada vez mayor. Ace era tan tierno y considerado, por un momento el rubio sintió que una lágrima de felicidad saltaría de sus ojos, no podía sentirse más dichoso, no era posible. Le fascinaba la forma en que Ace lo trataba, sentirse tan querido y deseado llenó su propia libido, con solo estar entre sus manos y sentir las estocadas suaves y constantes era suficiente.  
—Ace… —pronunció cuando los jadeos se lo permitían. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su hermano y lo atrajo más hacia sí; una de sus manos lo sujetó del cuello y la otra de su espalda. En esa posición tan cerca el uno del otro era como rasguñaba la gloria.  
—Sabo… —Ace no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre; su hermano era tan exquisito. No necesitaba nada más, sólo continuar brindándole el delicioso placer que su cuerpo provocaba, así como seguir perdiéndose dentro de lo más profundo del ser que era Sabo.  
Ambos cerraron los ojos concentrándose en cada emoción y nervio deseando llegar al orgasmo; un poco más y tocarían el clímax juntos. Un movimiento más, una estocada que diera en el punto exacto, un temblor que le abriría el paso al clímax… Sabo abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como las palabras atravesaban los espasmos de placer.  
“Mío… él es mío…”  
Sabo jadeó un poco más alto. “Mío, él es mío” las palabras se escuchaban sutilmente sobre sus propios jadeos así como de los gruñidos de Ace. Sabo trató de poner un poco más de atención, sin embargo al mismo tiempo el placer de su cuerpo se disparaba con mayor intensidad; de una estocada a otra el calor aumentó, los agradables escalofríos se sintieron más fuertes, todo su cuerpo se descontroló, se transformó en un maraña de placer… pero, sobre todo, ansiaba mucho más.  
“Mío, él es mío”  
La poca concentración que aún le quedaba desapareció; se encontraba en el punto álgido dentro de una tormenta de placer arrasando son la más mínima cordura, dándole la deliciosa sensación de sentirse aceptado, pertenecer a un lugar, disfrutando lo que siempre había deseado, lo que le correspondía.  
“Mío, él es mío”  
Sabo empujó a su hermano para quedar encima de él, se recargó en el pecho y comenzó un maravilloso sube y baja tratando de saborear cada centímetro de su hermano y las fantásticas sensaciones que le recorrían la espalda.  
—Más, más… Así Ace… Me encanta tenerte… —exigía aumentando el ritmo; su voz, un poco más ronca tenía matices severos.  
Ace entrecerró los ojos; de los dulces momentos que habían pasado antes ahora parecían recuerdos difusos entre las exigencias de su hermano. Por un momento se sorprendió cuando Sabo, durante el vaivén que daba su cuerpo, le sonrió de forma tan distinta a él, una sonrisa de lado, cínica y triunfante.  
Sabo se inclinó para acercar sus rostros y lo besó con tanta exigencia que el pelinegro quedó mareado, más confuso de lo que ya estaba y arañando el orgasmo.  
—Eres mío… solo mío… —le susurró mordiendo el cuello y corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos. Ace le siguió, quería hacerlo exclamando el nombre de su hermano, pero no pudo, su voz se negó a pronunciarlo.

*****

Ace despertó; el techo de su cuarto estaba perfectamente iluminado y podía escuchar a lo lejos el suave trinar de los pájaros. Se giró a su derecha donde yacía su hermano Sabo plácidamente dormido. Ace se recargó en su codo y se entretuvo admirando la respiración pausada de Sabo, rozó con sutileza los cabellos dorados y se acercó para besarle la sien. ¿Qué les esperaba ahora que traspasaron el límite de la hermandad? No debiera suponer mayor problema ya que no eran hermanos de sangre, a los dos les importaba un bledo lo que la gente dijera de ellos y estaba seguro que Luffy no se opondría a su relación. Todo parecía indicar que tenían un prometedor futuro, sin embargo Ace dudaba del sentimiento que los unía ¿Era amor? ¿O era una confianza tan grande que no les importaba compartir cama? Y en todo caso ¿eso podría ser una clase de amor? Ace exhaló resignado, tendría que hablar con Sabo por primera vez de su relación.  
—¿Eso fue un suspiro de enamorada?  
Ace se irguió al escuchar esa voz y casi se estampa contra Law que se encontraba cómodamente sentado a su lado.  
—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó cerciorándose que Sabo siguiera durmiendo y al rectificar que así era encaró al moreno; la sorpresa de saberse descubiertos en un momento tan íntimo le dio el coraje ante Law, un espectro obsesionado con él, y al pensar en ello Ace se percató de algo—. Si tú estás aquí… sigo dormido.  
—¿Seguro? La última vez me llamaste sin estar dormido y yo aparecí, tal vez sí estás despierto. Imagínate que cara pondrá tu hermano cuando me vea aquí —sonrió de lado lo que cabreó a Ace.  
—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, ni a Luffy —aclaró.  
—Demasiado tarde. Anoche mientras follaban como conejos tu hermanito tuvo una interesante experiencia.  
A Ace no le pudo haber importado menos salir de la cama desnudo casi empujando a Law. Salió de la habitación pensando que jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a uno de sus hermanos por su culpa, otra vez; no lo soportaría, el solo hecho de intentar imaginar perderlos era tan doloroso que preferiría dar su vida por ellos, sin pensarlo.  
Llegó al cuarto de Luffy y abrió la puerta de golpe, el pequeño roncaba tranquilamente en una posición inhumana, cosa típica en él. Ace relajó los hombros hasta que sintió la fría mano de Law tomarlo de la espalda, piel con piel, Law era extremadamente frío. Se volteó encontrándose en un lugar que nunca antes había visto; su desnudez estaba cubierta por las mismas ropas del día anterior. Observaba atentamente el cuarto donde estaba parado, lo primero que pensó fue que era parecido a un laboratorio o una sala de operaciones: estantes llenos de frascos y material quirúrgico, mesas repletas de aparatos de investigación, microscopios y matraces, un enorme refrigerador en forma de urna y al fondo una camilla vacía; olía a medicamento y antiséptico asimismo todo estaba impecablemente limpio. Ace caminó revisando algunos frascos, unos tenía etiquetas con nombres impronunciables, otros eran muestras las cuales no se detenía mucho tiempo a observar; en las mesas hojeó los expedientes, no había nombres solo descripciones detalladas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Ace supo enseguida donde estaba.  
—Room —dijo para sí y se encaminó al refrigerador. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado cuando sus manos tocaron la tapa; dudó de abrirlo o no, sabía lo que iba a encontrar. No quería verlo, pero necesitaba desesperadamente confirmar que la historia era verdadera y que Law fue un asesino tan despiadado como lo plateaban. Contuvo la respiración y poco a poco alzó la tapa.  
—Mejor que no lo hagas —la voz de Traffy lo detuvo así como su mano encima de la puerta del refrigerador—; puedes llevarte una gran impresión.  
Ace soltó la tapa y retrocedió ¿Cómo diablos podía salir de esa situación? Le quedaba claro que estaba en un sueño, siendo así despertarse sería la única solución, pero ¿cómo podía obligarse a despertar? Alguna vez escuchó que el cuerpo humano inconscientemente despierta de un sueño cuando presiente que va a morir ¿debería de ponerse en una situación de riesgo? No, en todo caso eso era lo que Law quería: verlo muerto. Por más que Ace pensara en una forma de escapar no encontraba salida alguna, al final se mordió la lengua, en definitiva le costaba decir lo único que se le ocurrió.  
—Traffy, por favor, déjanos en paz —suplicó.  
—Tus hermanos están bien, ambos durmiendo tranquilamente; al pequeño le costó un poco más conciliar el sueño, sin embargo ella lo pudo tranquilizar; el otro… tú te encargaste de calmarlo.  
—¡No te atrevas a lastimarlos! —exclamó sujetando al ojigris del cuello.   
—Yo no los lastimaré, confía en mí.  
—¿Qué confíe? ¡Eres un maldito asesino que acosas a mis hermanos y a mí!  
—Te recuerdo que en varias ocasiones fuiste tú quien disfrutó estar entre mis brazos —comentó sonriendo con descaro. Ace lo soltó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos; el abrazo, sus ánimos y el beso pasaron por su mente. Hizo una mueca de asco, no se había puesto a pensar en lo bajo que había caído; siempre entre los brazos de Law se sentía tan seguro, tan cerca de alguien que por puro instinto anhelaba más de ese contacto, era como si Law le diera el lugar al cual correspondía a la vez que se sentía cuidado—. No te sientas mal por ello, es prácticamente innato el que te sientas identificado conmigo ya que estuvimos juntos desde antes que nacieras…  
Law dejó que esas palabras se asentaran en la cabeza de Ace, fue testigo de cómo trataba el pecoso de darle un poco de coherencia a su confesión algo que no podía hacer si no conocía la historia completa. Suspiró, Ace necesitaba saber.  
—No me arrepiento de haber dado mi vida por ti, lo volvería a hacer si estuviera vivo —dijo el ojigris caminando lentamente por todo el lugar. Ace lo observaba atento—. Ayudarla a ella fue lo único bueno que hice en la vida.  
—¿A quién?  
—A Rouge, tu madre. Estuve presente durante todo el embarazo, velando por el bienestar de ella y el tuyo. Yo te saqué de sus entrañas y en un principio te maldije porque le arrebataste la vida. Pero ella murió… sonriendo, se veía tan feliz… todo por ti, así que fue imposible odiarte. Los primeros días traté de cuidarte y cuando me enteré que me descubrieron abandoné todo plan para salvar mi vida, salí a la vista de todos y te dejé a las puertas de un orfanato. Antes de poder regresar por Rouge dieron conmigo. Todo fue por ella así que no me arrepiento.  
Ace se inclinó, sentía un nudo tan grande en el estómago como si le hubieran golpeado. Rouge, su madre. Jamás se había puesto a investigar de donde provenía, siempre imaginó que si sus padres lo abandonaron fue porque no deseaban cargar con él, siendo así el pecoso no podía darles la etiqueta de padres. Además nunca los necesitó, desde que estuvo en el orfanato siempre trató de ser lo más independiente posible, valerse por sí mismo era su meta; ya cuando su mente infantil comenzó a comprender lo que era la soledad llegaron a su lado Sabo y Luffy, ellos siempre fueron y serán su única familia. Pero ahora conociendo el nombre de su madre y sabiendo que ella murió por él… las cosas se volvían el doble de complicadas y aun no entendía que relación tuvo Law con su madre, asimismo ¿qué fue de su padre?  
—¿Eras el médico de mi madre? ¡Pero si eres un asesino! ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho tal cosa?!  
—Porque la amaba —interrumpió—. Tu padre tampoco era un santo; al igual que yo también era un criminal buscado, algo que a diferencia de mí, Rouge lo sabía. Dieron con él y lo enjuiciaron cuando tu madre ya estaba encinta y con el temor de que te arrancaran de sus brazos por ser hijo de él me pidió lo imposible: mantenerte en su cuerpo durante veinte meses. Un gran reto al cual no me quise negar. Fue una verdadera proeza mantenerla estable y con vida, a los dos; los últimos meses se vio obligada a quedarse conmigo hasta que su cuerpo ya no lo soportó más. Naciste vía cesárea una linda noche a las tres de la mañana.  
—Mentira… ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi madre se lió con dos criminales?!  
—Rouge no sabía que yo era un asesino, ni siquiera sabía que la amaba, ella solo… tenía ojos para él. Cuando lo conoció su vida se resumió a quererlo y aun así siempre tuvo una sonrisa para mí, nunca me abandonó. Jamás me dio la espalda, era imposible no enamorarse de ella. Sobre tu padre… solo digamos que me hubiera encantado haberlo matado yo.  
Ace seguía tratando de hilar los hechos en su mente. ¿Era verdad lo que le decía? ¿Su madre se sacrificó para dar a luz al hijo de un criminal pidiéndole ayuda a un hombre que también tenía antecedentes? Todo parecía tan surreal y fuera de proporción, todo parecía una estúpida broma.  
—Dices que amabas a mi madre —Ace lo retó con la mirada, recordó lo que le había dicho Marco—, ¿por eso guardaste su cuerpo tanto tiempo? —preguntó asqueado de sólo imaginar lo enfermo que Law podía estar.  
—Digamos que mi obsesión creció, si pude controlar la línea de la vida misma al darte una gestación de veinte meses podía hacerlo nuevamente; tratar de regresarle la vida a Rouge. Fue una lástima que me encontraran antes. —Law se paró al lado de Ace, parecía desolado— Años y años de permanecer solo, tratando de ser escuchado, esperando por una oportunidad que no lograba vislumbrar. No pude tenerla a ella, mi tiempo con Rouge jamás iba a poder ser. Y ahora… aquí estás. Ahora te tengo a ti, eres lo único que necesito…

 

Ace volvió a abrir los ojos, no escuchaba el canto de los pájaros ni tampoco las persianas dejaban entrar la luz necesaria para iluminar su cuarto. Se volteó desesperado y encontró vacío el otro lado de su cama.  
—¿Sabo? —preguntó sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta, sólo esperaba que su hermano ya estuviera levantado.   
Se vistió con rapidez y salió del cuarto; al lado la puerta de la habitación de Luffy se encontraba abierta, se asomó: la cama estaba deshecha, pero no había nadie. Un poco más angustiado bajó al primer piso; era muy extraño no escuchar el alboroto de Luffy o a Sabo regañándolo. Llegó a la cocina, todo se encontraba limpio y ordenado, pero no había nadie.  
—¡Sabo, Luffy! —gritó corriendo por todas las habitaciones, tenía un mal presentimiento. Buscó a sus hermanos por cada rincón de la casa, no los encontró.  
Desesperado tomó el teléfono y maldijo cuando no escuchó la línea, corrió por su celular, tampoco tenía servicio. Salió de la casa sin tener la menor idea de adónde ir, pero tenía que buscar a Luffy y Sabo donde sea que fuera; se detuvo a media calle al percatarse de algo.  
No escuchaba nada.  
No había ruido.  
De ninguna índole. Ni perros ladrando, ni pájaros cantando, no escuchaba el sonido de los coches pasar, a sus vecinos hablando, algún radio o una televisión, ni siquiera el sonido de fondo que cualquier calle normal pudiera tener. Ace corrió a la casa del vecino y revisó por las ventanas, estaba vacía, al igual que la casa posterior y la siguiente. Ace decidió ir a la universidad, ahí encontraría a Marco y entre los dos darían con Luffy y Sabo, después llegarían a una solución para alejar a Law.   
Ace corrió sin detenerse tratando de mantener la esperanza de ese futuro prometedor con Sabo, viviendo con Luffy, ayudando a Marco, viviendo con ellos. Viviendo…


End file.
